Charmed: The Next Generation
by Rosie92
Summary: This was supposed to be centered around Piper & Leo's daughter Melinda, but it ended up about all the siblings. Although, it's a little more Melinda than the others. Don't know what else to say. You'll just have to read it! xD
1. Character Bio's

Charmed: The Next Generation

Character Bio's:

Wyatt "Wy" Matthew Halliwell

age: 23

Looks: Blue eyes, blond hair

Powers: Forcefield, orbing, sensing, healing, glamouring, telekinesis, firestarter (don't know how else to explain it. It's the thing he does in 7x20, Imaginary friends).

* * *

Christopher "Chris" Perry Halliwell

age: 22

Looks: Green eyes, brown hair

Powers: Orbing, sensing, healing, glamouring, telekinesis, empathy, astral projection.

* * *

Prudence Melinda "Mel" Halliwell

age: 17

Looks: Green eyes, brown hair

Powers: Telekinesis, premonitions, Molecular immobilization & combustion, telepathy, astral projection, energy balls.

* * *

Aidan

age: 19

Looks: Hazel eyes, brown hair

Powers: Energyballs, fireballs, shimmering, telepathy

* * *

A/N: The first chapter will be up soon!


	2. Nightmares coming true

_Somewhere in the underworld a young girl is hiding. Someone's following her, but she doesn't know who. Or what._

"Wyatt! Chris! Anybody?" She was really scared. She could feel that whoever was following her was getting closer until she could feel his/hers breath on her neck. She screamed.

"Melinda! Melinda, wake up!" She opened her eyes and sat up. She was breathing heavily. She looked around and realised she was at home in her room. Her eyes fell on someone sitting next to her on the bed.

"Chris, what happened?"

"You tell me. I think you had a nightmare." Her brother looked at her with a concerned look in his eyes. Melinda closed her eyes and tried to remember what she had dreamt about.

"I'm not sure. I was somewhere... And someone was following me. I couldn't run away, I froze. All I could do was hide. And then..." Her voice trailed off.

"And then..?"

"I don't know. I don't remember." She tried really hard to remember but everything was just a big blurr. Chris stroked her hair.

"It's okay. Just go back to sleep. I'll stay here untill you fall asleep."

"Thanks Chris" She really loved her brother. He could be a pain sometimes, but he was just looking out for her, just like her oldest brother Wyatt. She really wished that her parents were still alive.

Her eyes closed and a couple of minutes later she was asleep.

* * *

Next day she woke up of the smell of pancakes. She went out of bed and put on a pair of jeans and a black tanktop, put her hair in a ponytail and went downstairs. She found Chris in the kitchen, making the table. He smiled at her.

"Goodmorning, sleepyhead. How did you sleep?"

"Okay, I guess. No more nightmares."

"Good. I was almost a little worried about you, you were freaking out. Screaming and tossing and turning. Still don't remember what happened in your dream?"

"No, I don't... Uh, Chris?" He went back to making the table and didn't look up.

"Yeah, what?" She sniffed.

"Is something burning..?" He looked at the stove.

"Oh, shit, the pancakes!" He rushed to the stove to try and save the pancake, but it was already burned and it had sticked to the fryingpan. Melinda started to laugh. He looked so sad!

"Here, let me do it." She took his place and took a new fryingpan and started to make more pancakes. She was the best in the kitchen out of the three siblings. When she was little she used to love watching her mother cook, and most of the times she got to help Piper.

"So, where's Wyatt? Isn't he up yet?"

"No. He's probably sleeping as usual. I'll go get him." Chris said and orbed up to his brother's room. Melinda just shook her head and went back to cooking. She started to think about that nightmare she had. What happened there? She remembers being in a cave or something she guessed was the underworld, and someone was chasing after her. But who? Or what? She didn't get a good look at he/she/it. Her thoughts were interrupted by her brothers orbing into the kitchen, arguing.

"You guys, would it kill you to take the stairs? What are you guys fighting about anyway?"

"It seems like our dear brother is taking after you when it comes to waking people up" Wyatt said and gave first Melinda and then Chris a sour look.

"Oh, is that why your hair is wet? Because he poured water in your bed? Melinda smiled slightly. Her brother only growled as an answer. He was always in kind of a bad mood before he'd had breakfast and some coffee. She put the pancakes on the table and sat down along with Chris and Wyatt.

"So what happened last night? Did I hear screaming or was that only me dreaming?"

"No, that was screaming you heard, Wyatt. It was Mel, she's having nightmares." Melinda looked down at her plate. Suddenly she wasn't hungry anymore.

"Hold on a sec. If you heard her scream why didn't you check how she was?" Chris was clearly starting to get upset.

"I don't know. I was so tired, I figured I was only imagining stuff." Wyatt shrugged.

"You ignored your sister because you wanted to sleep!?" Chris was really upset now. Melinda could see that this would end badly so she went in and tried to stop the fight.

"Guys! Guys! This really isn't helping. It doesn't matter if Wyatt ignored the whole thing or not, nothing happened. I'm okay!" Chris shot her a sour glance.

"Yeah, but something could've happened. If it did, who knows what could've happened to you? What if I hadn't been there in time? Or if there had been many demons and they'd outnumbered us? Then Wyatt had been sleeping and we could've died!"

"Chris, you're exaggerating. The thing is that nothing happened, and now Wyatt has learned his lesson. So the next time he will 'come to the rescue' or whatever and everything will be okay. Okay?" She looked from one brother to the other and then back again.

"Next time? Are we expecting more stuff like this?" Wyatt asked.

"Well, you never know when you're a Halliwell." Melinda said.

* * *

After breakfast Wyatt had gone to one of his charges who was in trouble, Chris was up in the attic looking through the BoS. Melinda was doing the dishes when she heard someone behind her.

"Hey, Chris, could you hand me another towel? This one is soaked." Suddenly someone covered her mouth with a piece of fabric.

"Chris!" She tried to scream but ahe could only make a muffled sound that Chris was not likely to hear.

"Don't say a word, witch!" She heard someone say. Her head started to spin and then everything turned black.

* * *

Chris was up in the attic skimming through the Book of Shadows.

"Mel! Could you come up here for a second? Mel?" When no one answered he orbed down to the kitchen. He looked around and saw a piece of fabric on the floor. The picked it up and smelled it.

"Clorophorm" He stated. It was probably time to call Wyatt.

"Wyatt! Wyatt, this is serious, Melinda is gone!" A fraction of a second later he could see his brothers familiar orbs.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I was up in the attic and I called for Mel. When she didn't answer I orbed down and I found this." He held up the fabric so Wyatt could see.

"It's clorophorm." Wyatt took the fabric and smelled it.

"It seems so. You think it was a demon?"

"I don't know. Maybe. But why would a demon use clorophorm?" Chris asked, more himself than Wyatt.

"Well we'll just use this to scry for her and then we'll go down there, see who we're up against, go home, make a potion and then kick ass."

"Sounds like a plan to me" Chris said and orbed up to the attic followed by his brother.

* * *

In the underworld Melinda was starting to wake up.

"So, you're finally waking up. I was almost afraid I'd killed you. You're kinda wobbeling, are you dizzy or something?" Melinda got up on her knees, her head still spinning.

"Or something." She muttered.

"Who are you? Or maybe I should ask 'what' are you?" The demon got up and started to walk around.

"You can call me Damien. I am a demon, hired to kidnap you."

"No shit." She rolled her eyes.

"Hired by whom?"

"Well that's for me to know and you to find out." This demon was really starting to get on her nerves. And waking up in a cage really made her really cranky.

"Well then, smartass, when am I gonna find that out?"

"All in good time sweetheart, all in good time." He started to laugh.

"Don't call me 'sweetheart', I'm not your sweetheart. And please, could you be any more wannabe villain?"

"Well, it seems like someone's in a bad mood." Someone else entered the cave where she was trapped.

"Damien. The boss wants you." The guy didn't look much older than Melinda, maybe 2 years. He was definitely a hottie. Brown hair, hazel eyes, really good looking. There was just one problem; he was a demon.

"Watch her." Damien ordered the guy and left the cave. The guy came closer to Melinda and sat down a couple of meters from the cage. He didn't say anything, he just looked at her.

"So are you going to just sit there and stare at me all day, or are you actually gonna say something?" Melinda was starting to get a little uncomfortable.

"I'm Aidan."

"Melinda."

"So, you're a Charmed one, huh?"

"Wow, how did you figure that out?" Melinda rolled her eyes.

"Cocky. I like that." He smiled at her. What the hell was wrong with this guy? He was a demon for crying out loud, he shouldn't be smiling at the hostage.

"You're not like other demons."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because I've never met a demon who's actually smiled at me in a non-evil way."

"Well, maybe I am different then."

* * *

In the manor Chris and Wyatt were fighting again.

"'We can scry for her with this!' For god's sake Wyatt, if she is in the underworld we can't scry for her!"

"Well excuse me, I was just trying to come up with a plan to save our sister!"

"That doesn't excuse the little cell you call brain! And don't you think I want her back?" Chris yelled. Now Wyatt was starting to get really angry.

"Don't you say that! At least I have a brain, unlike some!"

"Are you implying that I don't have a brain? I have more brains than you'll ever have!" Then someone shimmered into the attic.

"Bianca? What are you doing here?" Chris walked over to her and hugged her.

"There's no time, we have to go."

"Go? Go where?" Wyatt asked.

"Down to the underworld. I've found Melinda."

"Okay, well, lead the way. We'll follow you."

* * *

In the underworld Melinda and Aidan were still talking. Melinda really started to like this guy. She knew that nothing could never happen between them, even if he were interested (which he wasn't. He couldn't be. Right?). She's a witch and he's a demon. It would never work. But she definitely didn't wanna see him get killed, which he would, if her brothers were to show up any time soon.

"Look, maybe you should go, get someone else to watch me. My brothers are probably going to show up soon, and if they see you here..."

"Are you worrying about me, Melinda?" He smiled at her again. She loved his smile!

"I guess I am..." She looked down at the ground. She was blushing, something that pretty much never happened. Aidan stood up and walked over to the cage.

"Well, then I guess I should go." He started to walk away.

"See you, Melinda." As soon as he'd left the cave she started to try to blast the cage open. It didn't work. She even tried energyballs. Didn't really work either. She looked around and saw something. There was a key on the wall! She astralprojected out of the cage and got it. She opened the cage and then she went back into her body and ran. She had to get out of there as soon as possible, before a demon found out she was gone.

As she ran she had this feeling, a very worrying and creepy feeling. Someone was following her! She kept running and then hid behing a huge rock.

"Wyatt! Chris! Anybody?" She was really scared. She could feel that whoever was following her was getting closer until she could feel his/hers breath on her neck. She slowly turned around. She screamed.

* * *

In the cave where Melinda was captured, her brothers and Bianca were fighting demons.

"I thought you said you had found Melinda?" Chris yelled while tk'ing an energyball a demon had thrown at him.

"I did! She was here when I went to get you guys!"

"Okay, enough of this." Wyatt said and conjured a wave of fire that vanquished all the demons.

"And you couldn't have thought about that sooner?" Chris said while standing up.

"Never mind that. We have to find Melinda. Who knows what could've happened to her?"

"Okay, we'll split up. Chris, you and me take the left tunnel. Wyatt, you take the right." Bianca said. Then they heard it. A scream.

"Melinda!" Wyatt and Chris said and ran toward the sound. They found her lying next to a wall. She was unconcious and she was bleeding from a cut on her head.

"We'll take her home and heal her there." Wyatt said and picked her up and orbed home, followed by Chris and Bianca.

When they left Aidan stepped out from behind a rock.

"You got away this time. But next time, you won't." He turned around and went into another cave right next to the one he'd just been in. There were guards outside, but they let him in. In the middle of the cave there was a throne. Sitting on that throne was someone who was cloaked. The Source.

"Hello, Aidan."

"Hello, father."

* * *

In the manor Wyatt carried Melinda to her bed and started to heal her.

"Wyatt, why is it taking so long?" Chris was starting to get worried.

"I don't know." Then the wound healed completely. Melinda stirred and looked at them.

"Hey. What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Chris asked.

"I don't... I was in the underworld. I'd run away. But someone was after me, so I hid behind a rock. Then something happened..." Chris and Wyatt were waiting patiently for her to remember.

"Someone came. I could feel their breath on my neck. I turned around and...."

"And?" Wyatt prompted.

"I just realised something. My dream, it wasn't a dream. It was a premonition. I've never had one in my sleep before."

"I guess your power is growing. But what else happened? Something must've happened since we found you bleeding and unconcious." Wyatt said.

Melinda closed her eyes, trying to remember what had happened.

"There was someone there... He threw me into the wall... I don't-" She stopped.

"It was someone with a hood. But the hood fell off... It was..." She looked up with fear in her eyes.

"It was the source."

A/N: I really hope you liked it! It was my first fanfic ever xD

Please leave a comment, it would really help me. Feel free to give me some tips :)

L


	3. Next Stop: Underworld

[Previously...]

"Wyatt! Chris! Anybody?" She was really scared. She could feel that whoever was following her was getting closer until she could feel his/her breath on her neck. She screamed.

* * *

"Melinda! Melinda, wake up!" She opened her eyes and sat up. Her eyes fell on someone sitting next to her on the bed.

"Chris, what happened?"

"You tell me. I think you had a nightmare."

"I don't remember."

* * *

Melinda was doing the dishes when she heard someone behind her.

"Hey, Chris, could you hand me another towel? This one is soaked." Suddenly someone covered her mouth with a piece of fabric.

"Chris!" She tried to scream but ahe could only make a muffled sound that Chris was not likely to hear.

"Don't say a word, witch!" She heard someone say. Her head started to spin and then everything turned black.

* * *

"Wyatt, this is serious, Melinda is gone!" A fraction of a second later he could see his brothers familiar orbs.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I was up in the attic and I called for Mel. When she didn't answer I orbed down and I found this." He held up the fabric so Wyatt could see.

"It's clorophorm."

* * *

"Who are you? Or maybe I should ask 'what' are you?" The demon got up and started to walk around.

"You can call me Damien. I am a demon, hired to kidnap you."

"No shit." She rolled her eyes.

"Hired by whom?"

"All in good time sweetheart, all in good time."

* * *

"Damien. The boss wants you." The guy didn't look much older than Melinda, maybe 2 years. He was definitely a hottie. Brown hair, hazel eyes, really good looking. There was just one problem; he was a demon.

"Watch her." Damien ordered the guy and left the cave.

* * *

"I'm Aidan."

"Melinda."

* * *

"Bianca? What are you doing here?" Chris walked over to her and hugged her.

"There's no time, we have to go."

"Go? Go where?" Wyatt asked.

"Down to the underworld. I've found Melinda."

* * *

"Look, maybe you should go, get someone else to watch me. My brothers are probably going to show up soon, and if they see you here..."

"Are you worrying about me, Melinda?" He smiled at her again. She loved his smile!

"I guess I am..." She looked down at the ground. She was blushing, something that pretty much never happened. Aidan stood up and walked over to the cage.

"Well, then I guess I should go." He started to walk away.

"See you, Melinda."

* * *

She had to get out of there as soon as possible, before a demon found out she was gone.

As she ran she had this feeling, a very worrying and creepy feeling. Someone was following her! She kept running and then hid behing a huge rock.

"Wyatt! Chris! Anybody?" She was really scared. She could feel that whoever was following her was getting closer until she could feel his/her breath on her neck. She slowly turned around. She screamed.

* * *

Then they heard it. A scream.

"Melinda!" Wyatt and Chris said and ran toward the sound. They found her lying next to a wall. She was unconcious and she was bleeding from a cut on her head.

"We'll take her home and heal her there." Wyatt said and picked her up and orbed home, followed by Chris and Bianca.

When they left Aidan stepped out from behind a rock.

"You got away this time. But next time, you won't." He turned around and went into another cave right next to the one he'd just been in. There were guards outside, but they let him in. In the middle of the cave there was a throne. Sitting on that throne was someone who was cloaked. The Source.

"Hello, Aidan."

"Hello, father."

* * *

"Hey. What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Chris asked.

"Someone came. I could feel their breath on my neck. I turned around and...."

"There was someone there... He threw me into the wall... I don't-" She stopped.

"It was someone with a hood. But the hood fell off... It was..." She looked up with fear in her eyes.

"It was the source."

* * *

**Next stop: Underworld**

"What do you say, Melinda? Melinda?"

"Huh?" Melinda directed her attention to her oldest brother.

It had been two weeks since she was kidnapped and she had been suffering from nightmares about the Source. She was afraid something would happen soon. She also wanted to see Aidan again.

"I said, 'Me and Chris are going demon hunting in the underworld. What do you say'?"

"Um..." Mel was thinking about her options. She could stay at home and do nothing. Or, she could come with them and vanquish demons. _And maybe even see Aidan.._ She flinched. Where did that come from? Did she really want to see him so bad? Her thoughts were interrupted by her brother's voice.

"Melinda? Anyone home?" Chris said and waved his hand in her face. Melinda shook her head.

"Sorry, I was just thinking. I'll come with you." She grabbed Chris's hand and all three orbed down to the underworld. They were in a cave (what else?) somewhere in the underworld's labyrinths. But it was completely empty.

"Okay, Chris you go that way." Wyatt said and pointed to the left.

"Melinda, you go that way." He pointed to the right.

"And I'll go this way." He said and pointed to a tunnel behind him.

"You call me or Wyatt if you're in trouble, allright?" Chris said to Melinda. She rolled her eyes.

"I can take care of myself you know. I am sevente-" She stopped in the middle of the sentence when she saw Chris's and Wyatt's looks.

"Allright, allright. If something happens I'll call you.."

"Good."

"Okay people, let's go!" Chris said. They all went were Wyatt had told them.

Melinda sneaked around but everywhere was empty. Then she heard a voice behind her.

"Hello, Melinda. What took you so long?"

* * *

Chris was busy fighting demons, they were thankfully just lower-level so he didn't really need any help. There were three of them. He tk'd the first one who flew towards the cave's wall. The other one he vanquished with a potion and then he took out the remaining two with a simple spell.

"There. That wasn't so hard." He turned around and saw five more demons shimmering in.

"Oh, come on!"

* * *

Wyatt used his telekinesis to strangle a demon and then he used his fire power to vanquish four other demons.

"They should know better than to piss off a Charmed One." He muttered. Then more demons shimmered in.

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me!"

* * *

Melinda turned around.

"I'm sorry Aidan, I didn't know you were waiting for me."

"So, have you been kidnapped again? I must say that in that case, you are really good at escaping." He came closer to her. A little hesitant, like he was expecting her to run away.

"No, this time I'm here by my own free will. You haven't by any chance seen a couple of demons I could vanquish?" She looked around.

"It's pretty empty here you know. I thought it'd be crawling with demons here. Or are they afraid I'll vanquish them?" She smiled at him.

"No, they're not here. I don't know about the scared part, but that might be true." He smiled back at her.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"I told you, I was waiting for you." He came closer until he was standing about 6 inches away from her. He looked into her eyes. Her heart was pounding a little faster, she hoped he wouldn't notice. He smiled at her.

_"Yes, I did notice that"._ Melinda looked at him with a shocked look on her face.

"Are you a telepath?"

_"I am. Just like you."_

_"How did you know?"_

_"Because I can feel you trying to read my mind. Trying to figure out what I really want from you."_

"So, what do you want from me?" She said.

"You tell me. You can read my mind." He smiled a little cockily.

She concentrated on his mind. She was shocked at what she found. He _liked_ her. Like, _liked_ her. He smiled again, but this time almost a little shy. He came closer to her and just as he was about to kiss her someone called for her. Chris and Wyatt.

"No one can know about this. In that case we might both get killed." He kissed her quickly and then shimmered out. Two seconds later Wyatt and Chris showed up.

"Mel are you okay? Chris asked out of breath.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She asked confused.

"Because it's like a war out there." Wyatt said.

"We better get home before any more demons shows up." Chris said and took Melinda's hand and orbed home.

* * *

Back at the manor the siblings gathered around the kitchen table. Melinda got three glasses and some juice and put it on the table.

"So you weren't attacked by any demons at all?" Wyatt asked doubtfully.

"No, I didn't. Guess they weren't after me." Melinda said. She didn't lie. Aidan hadn't tried to kill her, so she didn't have to feel guilty for not telling them. She didn't lie, she just kept some things for herself.

"But that doesn't make any sense. I mean, you're a Charmed One too. Demons have always wanted all of us. Ever since-" Chris stopped himself, but the others knew what he was talking about. _Ever since their parents and aunts died._

Wyatt was 15 at the time, and Chris was 14 and Melinda was 9. There had been a new Source, and the Charmed Ones hadn't been strong enough. The siblings thought the Power of Three had died with them. But it hadn't. Grams had come down and explained everything to them. They were the new Charmed Ones, all they needed to do was to say the spell their aunt Pheobe had so many years ago. Of course they waited a few years, there was no way they could handle that kind of responsibility at that age. So when Melinda turned fifteen they decided that it was time. At first Wyatt and Chris weren't sure since Melinda was so young, but they talked about it and Melinda convinced them that she was ready. But it didn't really matter if she was ready or not, the world needed them. The number of demons had increased a lot during the years there hadn't been a Power of Three. They had to. Ever since then, they had been Charmed.

"So how many did you get?" Melinda asked to change the subject. The others seemed glad to have something else to talk about.

"Well I think I took out fifteen or something. They just kept coming, it's like there was no end." Chris said and looked at Wyatt.

"What about you?"

"I think I got twenty. Like you said, they just kept coming, it's like they knew we were gonna be there." Wyatt said and then looked at Melinda.

"I still can't believe you didn't have any demons after you." She shrugged.

"Maybe they didn't know where I was." Wyatt eyed her closely.

"_Don't look guilty, just look normal. You didn't do anything wrong. Well.. Except almost kissing a demon-- Oh my god he's suspecting something. I can see it, the way he's staring at me. And Chris too. Damn it, I forgot about the empath thing."_

"But what are we going to do about the Source?" Chris said and looked at Wyatt.

"I don't know. We'll talk about that later. Right now we better get to work, Chris." Wyatt said and stood up.

"You're so lucky it's summer and you don't have to go to school or do any homework." Chris said to Melinda.

"Yeah, although it gets kinda boring after a while. I don't have anything to do. I can't call Fay 'cause she's at Hawaii with her parents and they're gonna be there for like a month." Melinda looked a little sad, something her brothers couldn't stand.

"Hey, why don't you come with us?" Wyatt said and smiled when her face lit up.

"Really?"

"Really" Wyatt laughed.

"Okay, well I'm just gonna go change and then I'll be right down!"

"Do you think she'll be okay at P3? I mean, she is a minor and all..." Chris said.

"Don't worry. Melinda can take care of her self, and she won't cause any problems."

* * *

Five minutes later Melinda ran downstairs. She had a black and white miniskirt and a black top, and she had put some makeup on. She could pass for eighteen. Her brothers smiled at her.

"Wow, Mel. You look great." Chris said.

"Thank you!" Melinda said and smiled.

"You ready?" Wyatt asked.

"Yep."

"Then let's go."

* * *

It was crowded at P3 as usual. Chris and Wyatt had really taken care of the club after Piper died. Chris worked in the bar tonight and Wyatt did a little this and a little that. There was a lot that needed to be taken care of at a club. Melinda sat at the bar and talked a little with Chris.

"So how's Bianca? I haven't seen her for a while."

"She's good. I saw her yesterday." Chris said and smiled. He really liked Bianca. Wyatt wasn't sure about her, she was after all a Phoenix. But neither Chris nor Melinda cared about that. She was a wonderful person, demon or no demon.

"_Chris might actually be able to accept Aidan as my--"_

"Hi. You mind if i sit here?" Melinda looked at the guy who now sat next to her.

_"Oh my god, Aidan!"_

_"Yeah, it's me. But you better answer my question. Your brother is looking at us."_

"Yeah, sure." Melinda said and smiled.

_"Just pretend like you don't know me, I can't risk Chris finding out that we know each other, and especially not that you're a demon."_

_"No problem."_

"I'm Aidan" he said and offered his hand.

"Melinda" She said and took his hand.

"So, you come here a lot? I don't think I've seen you here before." Aidan asked.

"Every now and then. My brothers are the owners. Actually this is one of them. Chris." She said and looked at her brother.

"Hi, I'm Chris."

"Aidan" He said and shook Chris' hand.

"It's a really great club you've got."

"Thank you." Chris said.

"You want something to drink?" He offered.

"A Bloody Mary please." And then he looked at Melinda.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"I'll just have a mineralwater. Thanks." She said and smiled. Aidan smiled back. It was a little funny. It's like they were playing a game, only no one knew about it. Melinda sat at the bar with Aidan all night. Danced with him a little. Wyatt and Chris watched her.

"She looks happy. I don't think I've seen her this happy in a long time." Wyatt said and smiled.

"Yeah. And he seems to be a great guy. A normal guy. I think she needs that. A break from all the magic." Melinda and Aidan overheard what they'd said and smiled at eachother.

_"If only they knew how wrong they are." _Melinda thought.

_"Well, let's make sure they don't find out just yet." _Aidan thought. The club closed at 2am and when they were closing Aidan and Melinda had a short conversation in their own way.

_"I guess I better go. Don't wanna get kicked out of here."_

_"No, you don't want that. So I guess I'll see you..?" _Melinda thought.

_"Count on it."_ Aidan thought and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Then he left. Melinda went back to the bar where her brothers were cleaning.

"So Melinda, he seems to be a nice guy." Chris said.

"Yeah, it looked like you had a great time."

"I did. He's great." Melinda said and smiled.

"I'm happy for you. It's nice to see you so happy, I haven't seen that in a while." Wyatt said and smiled. Chris checked the time.

"We've better get home. It's pretty late."

* * *

They'd just orbed into the manor when they were attacked. Melinda was thrown out through a window.

"Melinda!" Chris and Wyatt yelled. But they didn't have time to check on her. They were both knocked unconscious.

* * *

When they woke up they were tied up to chains in a wall in the underworld. Melinda was still unconscious.

"I see you two are awake. Unfortunately I can't say the same about your sister." A demon said.

"Melinda!" Chris yelled.

"Melinda wake up!"

"Wake up!"

"Melinda!"

* * *

A/N: Well, hopefully I'll be able to update soon. I'm not completely finished with the next chapter, but I'm working on it! Please R&R :)

Merry Christmas & Happy New Year!


	4. Waiting for evil to come

Previously...

* * *

"Me and Chris are going demon hunting in the underworld. What do you say?"

* * *

Melinda sneaked around but everywhere was empty. Then she heard a voice behind her.

"Hello, Melinda. What took you so long?"

* * *

"Chris vanquished one demon with a potion and then he took out the other two with a simple spell.

"There. That wasn't so hard." He turned around and saw five more demons shimmering in.

"Oh, come on!"

* * *

Wyatt used his fire power to vanquish four demons.

"They should know better than to piss off a Charmed One." He muttered. Then more demons shimmered in.

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me!"

* * *

Melinda turned around.

"I'm sorry Aidan, I didn't know you were waiting for me."

* * *

"What are we going to do about the Source?" Chris said and looked at Wyatt.

"I don't know.

* * *

**At P3.**

"Hi. You mind if i sit here?" Melinda looked at the guy who now sat next to her.

_"Oh my god, Aidan!"_

_"Yeah, it's me. But you better answer my question. Your brother is looking at us."_

"Yeah, sure." Melinda said and smiled.

* * *

They'd just orbed into the manor when they were attacked. Melinda was thrown out through a window.

"Melinda!" Chris and Wyatt yelled. But they didn't have time to check on her. They were both knocked unconscious.

* * *

**Waiting for evil to come**

"Melinda, wake up!" Wyatt yelled.

"What did you do to her?" Chris asked the demon demon smirked.

"Oh _I _didn't do anything. Some of the others did it. But I gotta admit, I wish it was me, 'cause that was fun!" He laughed. Chris and Wyatt tried to get out of the chains, but failed.

"And FYI, there's a spell against orbing, so there's not a chance in --" He laughed again and looked around "-- in _hell _you're going to get out of here.

"What do you want?" Wyatt asked.

"Well, I want what every demon wants; You gone. And, of course, your powers. But, unfortunately, I'm just guarding you."

"Guarding us for what?"

"Not what. Who." He smiled.

"You see, the Source is very interested in you. And espescially your sister."

"You stay the hell away from her!" Chris yelled.

"I won't do anything. Like I said, I'm just guarding you until the source arrives. Which should be any minute."

"Melinda, please wake up." Chris said. Melinda started to stirr. She opened her eyes and looked around. She groaned.

"Why do _I_ always get kidnapped?"

"Melinda, are you okay?" Wyatt asked.

"Sure. Except for a killer headache, I'm fine. I can't believe I got kidnapped again. I can't believe _you_ got kidnapped! Who's gonna save me now?"

"I thought you did that pretty well yourself last time." Wyatt said.

"Yeah, well... It won't work this time!"

_"That time I was alone. They were switching guards. I don't think they'll repeat that mistake.."_ Melinda said telepathecally to her brothers. Then she tried to contact someone she hoped could help.

_"Aidan. Are you here?"_

_"I'm here. What happened?"_

_"Well... Me and my brothers we were kinda... Well, kidnapped." _Aidan laughed from his hidingplace in the next cave.

_"Again? Let me just ask you one question; Do you like to be kidnapped?"_

_"Aidan, would you just help us get out of here?" _Melinda couldn't see the fun in the situation.

_"Well, I can't replace the guard again. For one thing, because I'm not so sure they trust me after what happened. And the other thing... Well, do you really want me to show myself to your brothers down here?"_

_"Crap, didn't think about that!"_

_"But... There's something you could do.."_

_"What is it??"_

_"Melinda, have you ever tried mindcontrol?"_

_"Mindcontrol? I can do that?"_

_"Well, you're a telepath right? If I can then you can. Just concentrate. Read his mind, and then try to control it. Try to get into his mind." _Melinda closed her eyes and concentrated. After a minute the guard noticed that she was really quiet, unlike her brothers who were yelling at him and wouldn't stop.

"Hey, you! What are you do--" Then Melinda succeded. She'd entered his mind. She tried to control him, telling him to listen to her, obey her.

"Sylar, would you please help me get out of these chains?" Melinda asked sweetly. She'd found his name in his thoughts.

"These chains really hurt."

"Of course, my lady. Anything for you." He was like hypnotized. Her brothers were staring at her.

"How did you do that?" Wyatt asked.

"There's no time to explain, we need to get out of here fast, before this thing wears off." Melinda said and helped her brothers.

"Come on, let's go!" They tried to orb, but a darklighter orbed in and shot Chris and Melinda. He was pointing his crossbow at Wyatt, but he vanquished him with fire before he could do anything. He ran over to his siblings. He had to take out the arrows, but he didn't know how. He was part whitelighter, he couldn't touch them.

_"Use your telekinesis." _Someone told him. But he didn't recognize the voice. It was male, so it couldn't be Melinda. He had to think about that later, right now he needed to save his siblings.

He started with Chris.

"Sorry littlebrother, but this is going to hurt." He said and telekinetically pulled out the arrow. Chris screamed in pain. Wyatt hurried to heal him.

"Thanks, big brother." Chris said. Then they went to Melinda. Wyatt held her while Chris pulled out the arrow (telecinetically, of course). Melinda screamed and her brothers winced, the hated seeing her in pain. Then Chris healed her. While he was healing her she could her Aidan's voice in her head.

_"I'm really sorry. I didn't know about the darklighters. Are you okay?"_

_"I'm gonna be. It's okay, how could you know about them. I really doubt you sent them after us." _Melinda was now completely healed and Wyatt took her hand to orb them home. Melinda sent a last message to Aidan before they orbed.

_"Thank you."_

* * *

When they were home they all went into the living room and sat down on the couch. They were all exhausted.

"What a day. Or maybe I should say night, it's like 5am." Wyatt said.

"Yeah, I'm exhausted." Chris said.

"Me too, so I think I'm gonna go to bed now. Good night!" Melinda said and went upstairs.

"Thank god she's okay." Chris said to Wyatt.

"I was getting a little worried about her when she got shot."

"Yeah me too." Wyatt said.

"But hey, did you notice that she kind of 'spaced out' for a while, and when she came back she came with the mindcontrol thing?"

"Yeah, I thought it was a little weird at first. But you know, She was probably just thinking, trying to come up with some kind of escaping plan. And she did. So I'm not complaining." Chris said and yawned.

"I think I'm going to bed."

"Yeah me too." Wyatt said and yawned hugely and went upstairs with Chris.

* * *

Melinda had changed to pyjamas and crawled down under the sheets. She was thinking about everything that had happened. And how Aidan had helped them. He really was different from other demons. After a couple of minutes she was fast asleep. She didn't notice that someone shimmered into her room and sat down on the side of the bed. It was Aidan. He stroke her hair and just watched her sleep for a little bit. Then he kissed her lightly, careful not to wake her up.

"I'm really glad you're okay." He whispered and then shimmered away. Melinda was still asleep.


	5. All kinds of problems

[Previously...]

* * *

They'd just orbed into the manor when they were attacked. Melinda was thrown out through a window.

"Melinda!" Chris and Wyatt yelled. But they didn't have time to check on her. They were both knocked unconscious.

* * *

"What do you want?" Wyatt asked.

"Well, I want what every demon wants; You gone. And, of course, your powers. But, unfortunately, I'm just guarding you."

"Guarding us for what?"

"Not what. Who." He smiled.

"You see, the Source is very interested in you. And espescially your sister."

* * *

_"Aidan. Are you here?"_

_"I'm here. What happened?"_

_"Well... Me and my brothers we were kinda... Well, kidnapped. Can you help us get out of here?"_

_"There's something you could do.."_

_"What is it??"_

_"Melinda, have you ever tried mindcontrol?"_

* * *

The guard looked at her.

"Hey, you! What are you do--"

"Sylar, would you please help me get out of these chains?"

"Of course, my lady. Anything for you."

"How did you do that?" Wyatt asked.

"There's no time to explain, we need to get out of here fast, before this thing wears off."

* * *

They tried to orb, but a darklighter orbed in and shot Chris and Melinda. He was pointing his crossbow at Wyatt, but he vanquished him with fire before he could do anything.

"Sorry littlebrother, but this is going to hurt." He said and telekinetically pulled out the arrow. Chris screamed in pain. Wyatt hurried to heal him.

"Thanks, big brother." Chris said. Then they went to Melinda. Wyatt held her while Chris pulled out the arrow (telekinetically, of course) and healed her.

* * *

They were home again and they all went to bed.

After a couple of minutes Melinda was fast asleep. She didn't notice that someone shimmered into her room and sat down on the side of the bed. It was Aidan. He kissed her lightly.

"I'm really glad you're okay." He whispered and then shimmered away.

* * *

**All kinds of problems**

"Hey, Wyatt have you seen my--" Melinda walked into the attic.

"What the hell are you doing?" There was bottles and ingredients and.. scorch marks all over the place.

"Oh, I'm just trying to figure out a way to vanquish the source." He said and smiled.

"And vanquish the attic in the process? Look around, it looks like a... a... well, something not good." Melinda said.

"You are cleaning this up mister!" She said and scowled at him. He laughed.

"You know, you really sound like mom when you say that." Melinda smiled at him, but she couldn't hide the tears forming in her eyes. Wyatt hugged her.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I didn't mean to upset you." You practically never saw Melinda cry, but Piper and Leo was a really touchy subject, which one could understand.

"I know. I'm okay. I just miss them." Melinda said and dried her tears.

"Um, anyway I'm gonna start with the food. I'll call you when it's done." She said and went downstairs. Wyatt sighed. He never meant to make her sad. He went back to the potion. When the Source was vanquished, they could all spend more time with each other.

* * *

"I just don't understand why we have to do this now, Chris." Bianca said while she followed him.

"You and Wyatt have been.. well, obsessed seems like a good word to me, about vanquishing the Source ever since you were kidnapped. What is going on?" Chris stopped and turned around to look at her.

"He wants Melinda." Bianca looked shocked.

"What!?"

"Well, he wants all of us of course, but he wants Melinda the most." Chris said and started to sneak around again.

"But why?" Bianca was worried. She and Melinda had always gotten along really well. She cared a lot about her.

"I don't know. None of us do. It's just something the guard said while we were being held captive. We better hurry, I don't want the others to get worried."

* * *

Melinda stood in the kitchen, making spaghetti bolognese, something she knew Wyatt and Chris loved. It had been a week since the were kidnapped and Wyatt and Chris was settled now more than ever, on vanquishing the Source. They had been watching her every step ever since they found out that the Source was especially after her. She was listening to music and didn't notice that someone was in the kitchen with her. At least not until someone put their arms around her.

"I didn't know you cook." Aidan whispered in her ear. She turned around.

"Aidan, you scared me!"

"Sorry about that." He said and smiled at her. She loved that smile!

"Do you need any help?" He asked.

"No, that's okay. I'm almost done." She said. They just looked at each other for a long time.

"What are you doing here, Aidan?"

"I just wanted to see you. It's been a couple of weeks since I last saw you."

"Aidan, you saw me last week."

"No, I didn't. I never actually _saw_ you. We just talked, telepathically." He smiled at her again.

"Oh my god, you are so funny." Melinda said and rolled her eyes.

"So, do I get a hug, or maybe even a kiss, or do I have to get down on my knees and beg?" He asked and smiled. He did that a lot. Melinda smiled as she rolled her eyes again and kissed him. Then Wyatt called for her. She sighed.

"I guess I better go." He said and gave her a quick kiss before he shimmered out.

"Melinda?" Wyatt called and entered the kitchen. She tried not to look guilty.

"What's up?"

"When's dinner?"

"Oh, it's pretty much done." She said after looking at the stove.

"I guess I should call Chris."

* * *

In the underworld Chris and Bianca had just found an entrance to, yet another cave. But this one had guards on the outside.

"Do you think this is it? Do you think this is the source's cave?" Chris asked.

"I don't know, I've never met him." Bianca said. Then Chris' cellphone started to ring. He checked who it was.

"I have to go. Melinda's calling me." He said and kissed her. He waited until she had shimmered and then orbed home.

* * *

Melinda was putting the food on the table when Chris orbed in.

"Hey, you're just in time. Dinner is served." Melinda said and smiled.

"It looks great." Chris said and sat down next to Wyatt. They sat quiet for a while, just eating.

"I think I've found the Source's lair." Chris said all of a sudden. Melinda dropped her knife on the plate. Wyatt and Chris stared at her for a moment, but the she took up her knife and started to eat again.

"Where is it?" Wyatt asked.

"It's in the western part of the underworld. I found the cave. There are guards outside. They seemed to be upperlevel demons."

"I'm trying to come up with a vanquishing potion, but so far - nothing." Wyatt said.

"But wasn't he vanquished with a spell last time?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, but there was a potion too. I just can't find the spell in the book." Melinda knew what spell it was, but she didn't say anything. If she did they would only want to go after the Source right away and she wasn't ready for that. Wyatt and Chris just kept talking like she wasn't there and after a while she just got sick of it.

"Do you have to talk about the Source all the time? What's the matter with you?" She stood up and yelled at them.

"You act like you are obsessed. No, wait. I take that back. You _are _obsessed! I mean come on, get a life! Everything isn't about magic and demons. I'm just so sick of it!" She yelled. Chris stood up.

"We're just trying to protect you!" He yelled.

"Yeah, well I don't need protection all the time! I can take care of myself!"

"Yeah? The same way you took care of yourself when you got yourself kidnapped a couple of weeks ago? Or the time when you got kidnapped by the Source when you were down in the underworld trying to help mom and the aunts and they went down to save you, and they had to fight the Source?" He yelled. Melinda got quiet and stared at him. She ran out of the kitchen. Chris sighed and Wyatt stared at him in horror.

"Why did you say that? You know how she still blames herself for their deaths."

"I didn't mean to. It just slipped out. I just don't understand why she won't let us protect her."

* * *

Melinda was lying in her bed, crying. She just couldn't believe he'd said that. She felt someone stroking her hair. She turned around. It was Aidan.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked softly. She couldn't say anything, she just shook her head. He looked into her eyes.

"What happened?" She repeated the scene in the kitchen in her head. He saw everything. He didn't say anything when she was done. He just held her and let her cry until she fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

When she woke up, Aidan was still there. He was sleeping. She smiled. It was sweet of him to stay the entire night, she thought he would be gone when she woke up. She tried to get out of bed without waking him up, but she couldn't go anywhere, he held on to her.

"Where are you going?" He mumbled and opened one eye and smiled at her.

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you." Melinda said and smiled back at him.

"It's okay. I should probably go anyway." He said and tried to get up. But this time she was the one holding on to him.

"Why?" She said and laid back next to him. He held her tightly and laughed quietly.

"Because your brothers are about to wake up any minute." She looked at him in surprise.

"Mindreader, remember?" She sighed.

"Well, then I guess you have to go."

"I'll be back soon. When you're alone." He kissed her and then shimmered away. She sighed again and got out of bed and into the shower. She wondered what it was gonna be like at the breakfast table. She checked her watch. Actually it was about time for lunch.

* * *

She went downstairs, slowly taking one step at a time. She wasn't sure she wanted to do this. But she would have to sooner or later. She stepped in to the kitchen. Wyatt and Chris were already sitting at the table. They watched her as she sat down and poured cereal in a bowl. It was quiet for what felt like an eternity. Chris was the first one to speak.

"Melinda I'm really sorry for what I said. I didn't mean--" Melinda interrupted him.

"I know you didn't. So let's just forget about it, okay?" Chris nodded hesitantely. He felt relly bad for last night. He never wanted to hurt her. He'd just been under a lot of pressure lately, he was really tired and all this stuff with the Source... It was wearing on him, making him irritated. Impatient.

"But we still have to discuss what to do about the Source." He saw the look Melinda gave him.

"I'm sorry Melinda, but we have to. We can't wait too long, he's just gonna keep going after us. He will send demons until he's got us. Until he's got you. I just got to find that damn spell..." Melinda looked down at the table. After a while she told them.

"I have the spell." She said quietly. Wyatt and Chris stared at her. Chris tensed up, about to yell at her, but after a look from Wyatt he relaxed again.

"Okay." Wyatt said, also quietly.

"Then all we need is a plan."

"Do we really need one?" Chris said. Melinda and Wyatt looked at him.

"I'm just saying that we could just go there, vanquish the guards, glamour so the others think we're them and get into the Source's cave." He looked at them.

"And then we vanquish him."

* * *

A/N: So? What do you think? I have already written the next chapter, so I will post it soon. To be honest, I've written a couple of chapters xD But I'm a little evil, I'm waiting a little. I want to have at least one chapter ready when I put up one. Like I said, you will soon find out what will happen next. The next chapter is unfortunately not very long, but I hope you'll like it anyway! Okay, I'm gonna shut up now! xD


	6. Difficult decisions

[Previously...]

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?" Melinda asked. There was bottles and ingredients and.. scorch marks all over the place.

"Oh, I'm just trying to figure out a way to vanquish the source." Wyatt said and smiled.

* * *

"I just don't understand why we have to do this now, Chris." Bianca said while she followed him.

"You and Wyatt have been.. well, obsessed seems like a good word to me, about vanquishing the source ever since you were kidnapped. What is going on?" Chris stopped and turned around to look at her.

"He wants Melinda."

* * *

"Do you think this is it? Do you think this is the Source's cave?" Chris asked.

* * *

"I think I've found the Source's lair." Chris said.

"Where is it?" Wyatt asked.

"It's in the west part of the underworld. I found the cave. There are guards outside. They seemed to be upperlevel demons."

"I'm trying to come up with a vanquishing potion, but so far - nothing." Wyatt said.

"But wasn't he vanquished with a spell last time?" Chris asked.

* * *

"You act like you are obsessed. No, wait. I take that back. You _are _obsessed! I mean come on, get a life! Everything isn't about magic and demons. I'm just so sick of it!" Melinda yelled.

"We're just trying to protect you!" Chris yelled.

"I can take care of myself!"

"Yeah? The same way you took care of yourself when you got yourself kidnapped a couple of weeks ago? Or the time when you got kidnapped by the Source when you were down in the underworld trying to help mom and the aunts?"

* * *

"Melinda I'm really sorry for what I said. I didn't mean--" Melinda interrupted him.

"I know you didn't. So let's just forget about it, okay?" Chris nodded.

"But we still have to discuss what to do about the Source."

"I have the spell." Melinda said quietly.

"We'll just go there, vanquish the guards, glamour so the others think we're them, and get into the Source's cave." Chris looked at them.

"And then we vanquish him."

* * *

**Difficult Decisions**

It's been a day since they discussed what they're going to do about the Source. Melinda still wasn't sure she was ready for it, but she knew they had to. They had already vanquished at least seven demons in just one day. The Source seemed to get desperate. They were up in the attic. Chris was pacing back and forth while Wyatt and Melinda were sitting on the couch.

"Chris, could you please stop pacing? Your making me dizzy." Melinda muttered. But Chris didn't stop.

"What was the spell again?" Melinda sighed and recited the spell.

"Prudence, Penelope, Patricia, Melinda,  
Astrid, Helena, Laura, and Grace.  
Halliwell witches stand strong beside us,  
Vanquish this evil from time and space."

"Okay. Wyatt, have you got a potion?"

"I'm working on it."

"Yeah, well 'working on it' isn't good enough!" Chris yelled.

"The Source could send demons after us or even come here himself to get us! To get _Melinda!_ Do you want that to happen? Do you want him to get our babysister?" Wyatt stood up.

"No, of course not!" He yelled back.

"Well, then why haven't you got a spell?" Melinda stood up and got inbetween her yelling brothers.

"You guys, this isn't helping!" She yelled. Suddenly the chandelair in the roof blew up and fell down. Wyatt pushed Melinda to the side just in time before it hit the spot she'd been standing. Chris and Wyatt looked at Melinda who was breathing heavily. Wyatt cleared his throat.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this right now. I'll keep working on the potion, Chris you go down to the Underworld and make sure that it's really the Source's lair, but don't do anything. Just look around. And Melinda..." She looked at him.

"You need to rest. We can't vanquish the Source when you're not feeling well." Melinda nodded and went down to go to bed. Wyatt looked at Chris.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Chris asked. Wyatt nodded.

"As long as she gets some rest. She's exhausted."

"Yeah, well, you're the doctor." Chris said. Wyatt smiled.

"Not yet. Give me like three years or something."

"Yeah." Chris looked away.

"I know about the nightmares. I can feel her fear. Sometimes I wake up because of it, sometimes I don't. But I can feel how she feels."

"And how is she feeling?" Wyatt asked. Chris looked at him with a serious look on his face.

"Not good."

* * *

Melinda was in her room, closing her door. She'd heard every word they'd said. She was breathing heavily, she felt like she was suffocating. She was sweating and her heart raced. What was happening to her? She sank down to the floor with her back against the door. Is this how it felt like to die? Aidan shimmered in. He looked at her with a frightened look on his face. He kneeled down beside her.

"Melinda, what's wrong? What happened?"

"I can't breathe." She said, breathing heavier. It sounded like she was choking.

"It's gonna be okay, sweetie. It's gonna be okay." He held her and repeated it a couple of times.

"You just need to breathe. Take deep breaths. It's gonna be okay. Just breathe." He said and stroke her back. She tried to do what he said, and after a while her breathing and heartbeat started to slow down.

"Are you okay?" Aidan asked, clearly worried.

"I'm okay." She said, not completely sure she was telling the truth. She tried to stand up but she stumbeled. Aidan caught her and carried her to her bed. He stroke her hair for a while, kissed her forehead and then stood up, about to shimmer out. Melinda took his hand.

"No, don't go. Please, stay." She begged. He nodded and lied down next to her. He held her like he'd done a couple of nights ago.

"What made you have a panic attack?" He asked her.

"My brothers are fighting all the time, and it's about the same thing everytime. Chris is pressuring me to do something I'm not ready for."

"What is it?" Aidan asked. Melinda took a deep breath. She trusted him, she could tell him.

"We're going to vanquish the Source." She said quietly. He stared at her for a couple of seconds and then looked away. What was he going to do? He had to wait until Melinda was asleep, then he could think about it. He couldn't risk Melinda finding out he was the Source's son. The heir.

* * *

Chris was down in the underworld. He'd talked to Bianca and asked her to offer the Source her services as an assassin. He waited outside, worrying that something had gone wrong. After a while Bianca walked out of there. She went to the next cave to make sure the guards didn't suspect anything. Chris followed her, careful so he wouldn't be noticed. Then Bianca took his hand and shimmered away.

* * *

Wyatt was in the attic, still trying to make a potion strong enough. Then Bianca and Chris shimmered in.

"So. How did it go?" Wyatt asked and looked at Chris.

"Don't look at me, she hasn't told me anything."Chris sounded a little annoyed. They both looked at Bianca waiting for her to say something.

"Well, we were right about it being the Source's lair or whatever. I offered him my services. He said he didn't need me yet. He would call for me."

"Okay. Well did you learn anything?" Wyatt asked and seemed a little impatient.

"No, unfortunately not. He didn't say much at all. But there were many guards in there. All of them upper-level." Wyatt looked at Chris.

"So what are we gonna do?"

* * *

While Melinda was sleeping, Aidan was thinking about what he should do. They're going to vanquish his father, if they do, then Aidan will be the next Source. That means that he can't see Melinda anymore. She wouldn't want to see him ever again. But if he doesn't help them then they'll probably die and maybe even vanquish his father in the process. That also leads to him not seeing Melinda. Although that would be worse. She would be dead, and he would definitely never see her again. What was he going to do? He couldn't vanquish his own father... But he couldn't let Melinda die either. He loved her. He knew it was true the second he thought it. They hadn't known each other very long, a couple of weeks, and yet, he loved her. He sighed. What was he going to to? He watched Melinda sleeping. She seemed so peaceful. She murmured something in her sleep but he couldn't hear what she said. He carefully got into her head to watch her dream, careful not to wake her up. She was dreaming about him. Then he heard what she'd said. She repeated it.

"I love you."


	7. Betrayal

[Previously...]

* * *

Wyatt, have you got a potion?"

"I'm working on it."

"Yeah, well 'working on it' isn't good enough!" Chris yelled.

"The Source could send demons after us or even come here himself to get us! To get _Melinda!_ Do you want that to happen?"

"No, of course not!" Wyatt yelled back.

* * *

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Chris asked. Wyatt nodded.

"I know about the nightmares. I can feel how she feels."

"And how is she feeling?" Wyatt asked. Chris looked at him with a serious look on his face.

"Not good."

* * *

Melinda was in her room, closing her door. She'd heard every word they'd said. She was breathing heavily, she felt like she was suffocating. She was sweating and her heart raced. What was happening to her? Is this what it felt like to die? Aidan shimmered in.

"We're going to vanquish the Source." She said quietly. He stared at her for a couple of seconds and then looked away. What was he going to do? He couldn't risk Melinda finding out he was the Source's son. The heir.

* * *

"Well, we were right about it being the Source's lair or whatever. I offered him my services. He said he didn't need me yet. He would call for me." Bianca said. Wyatt looked at Chris.

"So what are we gonna do?"

* * *

While Melinda was sleeping, Aidan was thinking about what he should do. He couldn't vanquish his own father... But he couldn't let Melinda die either. He loved her.

He watched Melinda sleeping. He carefully got into her head to watch her dream, careful not to wake her up. She was dreaming about him. She said something in her dream.

"I love you."

* * *

**Betrayal**

It had been a week and Bianca hadn't heard anything from the Source yet. Chris and Wyatt were starting to get impatient. Chris was pacing back and forth in the kitchen while Wyatt was making the strongest potion he knew. He just hoped it would be enough to vanquish the Source. He glanced at Chris.

"Chris, would you please stop pacing? You're starting to freak me out." Chris kept pacing and looked at him with a sarcastic expression.

"Great, then I'm in good company." Wyatt sighed. Chris was always so impatient. Especially when it came to Melinda. He loved his littlesister more than anything, they both did. When she was in danger they were always really worried, always walking around ready to vanquish any demon that dared to come in to the manor. But it was wearing on all of them. Melinda still had nightmares and since Wyatt and Chris always were on guard, they were starting to get exhausted too. Something Wyatt had realised.

"Chris, we can't keep doing this." Chris looked at him.

"Doing what?"

"_This!_ Always on our guard, always worried about Melinda. We just can't! It's starting to wear on all of us. Melinda will probably become paranoid, if she isn't already. You can feel what it's doing to our family, why can't you just stop? We have to be strong if we're going to vanquish the Source. Chris, if we keep doing this, we might die." Chris stopped and looked at him. He sat down at the table. Wyatt sat down next to him. Chris buried his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry. I just can't stop worrying about her. She's our littlesister and we have to protect her. I just can't lose her." Wyatt knew what he was thinking about. When Melinda was fifteen, shortly after they'd become the new Charmed Ones, a demon had shimmered into her room in the middle of the night. He'd covered her mouth to keep her from screaming. He stabbed her and then shimmered out again. When he was gone Chris woke up and felt Melinda's pain. He woke Wyatt up, since he was the only one who could heal at the time, and they ran in to Melinda's room. Wyatt tried to heal her, it didn't matter how hard he tried, he couldn't. Wyatt stayed with her and tried to stop the bleeding, while Chris ran up to the attic to look through the Book of Shadows for something that could help them. He found something about an enchanted athamé. It was a spell that blocked healing powers. He wrote a spell to undo the spell that was cast on it and ran down. When he entered Melinda's room he saw Wyatt crying. She was gone. He ran to Wyatt and made him read the spell. Wyatt tried to heal her again, but it was too late. She was already dead. They started CPR and they got her heart beating again. Then finally Wyatt could heal her. Ever since then they had been terrified that something like that would happen again.

"I know, Chris. But we can't protect her 24/7, we just can't. Just try to relax a little. Go take a nap, I'll stay awake. We'll sleep in shifts. If anything happens I'll wake you. Okay?" Chris nodded. It was actually a good idea. Now when he started to relax he realised exactly how tired he was, both physically and mentally. He stepped out of the kitchen and went upstairs to his room. But first he checked on Melinda. She was sleeping. He could feel that she was starting to get scared, she was probably having a nightmare. She started tossing and turning and then she started to scream. He ran to her bed and shook her carefully.

"Melinda! Melinda, sweetie, wake up!" She sat up in her bed. Tears were streaming down her face and she was breathing really fast. He hugged her.

"It's okay, it's okay. It was just a nightmare, it wasn't real." Wyatt came running in. He looked at the crying Melinda and then at Chris.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"She's okay. It was just a nightmare." Chris said and tried to comfort his littlesister. Wyatt sat down on Melinda's other side and stroke her hair. They all sat there, hugging each other. They knew what was to come.

* * *

The next day Melinda woke up early in the morning. She'd had some time to work through everything that had happend the past two weeks, while she was sleeping. Apparently that's what you do when you're dreaming. Work through things.

She also remembered something that Piper had told her a long time ago. She got out of bed and got dressed. Then she ran up to the attic and started to make a potion. Actually, she was going to do several potions. She heard someone coming up the stairs; Chris. He looked surprised when he saw her.

"Hey. What are you doing?" He said and sat down next to her.

"I remembered something. Something that mom told me." He looked at her with hope in his eyes.

"Well, what is it?"

"Mom told me that when they tried to vanquish Cole, when he was the Source, they used three potions. I don't remember if it worked, but probably not, since he was immortal. But this Source isn't. So if I try to figure out these potions..."

"We might be able to vanquish him. Melinda you're a genious!" Chris said and smiled. Melinda smiled back at him.

"I know."

"I'm gonna go tell Wyatt. If I can wake him up." He muttered and left the attic. Melinda kept mixing the potions. She added some ginger root and then it went 'poof'. She smiled. One potion done. Two to go. She looked up and saw Aidan shimmer in. She looked around to make sure no one was there.

"Aidan, what are you doing here? What if someone had been here and seen you?" He smiled at her and hugged her.

"No one is here. I searched the room." Melinda gave him a curious look.

"Telepath, remember?"

"Oh, right." She said. She seemed a little distracted. Aidan followed her gaze to the small table with the pot and the ingredients.

"You're making a vanquishing potion? I'm not the target, I hope." He smiled at her again. She smiled weakly.

"No, you're not." She looked away and took a deep breath. She really didn't want to do this. She wasn't sure she could face the demon who killed her parents.

"We're vanquishing the Source." Aidan froze for a second and then gave her a quick look, but he composed himself just in time before Melinda saw it. Or so he thought. He didn't think about reading her thoughts. If he had, he would've know that she'd noticed it. But she didn't say anything.

"You shouldn't do that." Aidan said.

"It's dangerous. I don't want anything to happen to you." Melinda went back to the potions.

"I'll be okay." She said shortly. She'd been so naïve to think that he wouldn't have any secrets. That she could trust him. She didn't dare to listen to his thoughts. He'd probably notice.

"Anyway, you should probably go. I'm a little busy here, and my brothers are probably on their way up here." She said. He winced a little. She sounded so cold. He wondered what had happened. He tried to get into her mind, but it was like running in to a wall. She had blocked her thoughts. He hesitated, but then took a step forward and kissed her on her head. She winced, but he pretended not to notice.

"Be careful." He said and shimmered out. Melinda threw in an eye of newt and the second potion was done. She poured some in a glassbottle.

"I will."

* * *

"Damn it, Wyatt! Did you hear me? Mel might have found a way to vanquish the Source!" Wyatt put his pillow over his head. He didn't want to go through this now. He just wanted to sleep. He needed to sleep. Chris took the pillow. Wyatt turned around and yelled at him.

"What!?" Chris glared at him. Was he so thick that he didn't understand what he was saying? This was big.

"Didn't you hear what I said? I said that Melinda might have found a way to vanquish th--"

"Yeah, I heard you the first time." Wyatt said and went out of bed and pulled on a white T-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Then why are you acting like you don't care?" Chris yelled.

"Because I don't, okay? I don't!" Wyatt yelled back and panted. Chris stared at him like he had lost his mind. Wyatt took a deep breath.

"We... are not ready for this. Melinda isn't. She tries to pretend like she is, but she isn't. You don't need to be an empath to know that." He sighed. This was tearing their bond as siblings down. If they weren't careful this might even affect the Power of Three, and then they wouldn't stand a chance against the Source.

"I know that you want to protect her, I do too. Maybe the best way to do that is to wait." Chris sighed.

"Yes, Wyatt, I do want to protect her. But if we don't go after the Source now, he might go after us instead and we'd have no way of being prep--" Chris looked around.

"Chris, what's the matter?" Wyatt said and looked around, expecting to see demons, but he didn't see anything.

"I don't know. I just felt weird, like something, or someone, was draining my orbingpower." He tried to orb, but nothing was wrong, he could still orb. He looked at Wyatt. There had to be a demon somewhere in the house. The looked at each other.

"Melinda!"

* * *

Melinda had never tried to tap into someone's powers before, but it'd worked. She just hoped her brothers wouldn't notice it. Not yet, at least. She snuck around in the Underworld, looking for Aidan. Just as she was about to channel some demon's shimmering power she saw him. She looked around and realised that she was outside the Source's cave. Aidan walked to the guards.

"He called for me." He said. The guards stepped aside and let him in. He walked into the cave. Melinda tried to use one of her brothers' glamouring power, but she figured out that she couldn't use that if they're not in the Underworld. But she succeded. She froze. That must mean that they were here somewhere in the Underworld. She had to move quickly if she was going to do this. She glamoured into a demon and walked to the guards.

"The boss wanted to see me." She said and hoped she looked confident. The guards looked at each other and stepped aside to let her in. She walked past them and followed Aidan. She hid behind a rock in the end of the tunnel and listened. She heard someone she assumed was the Source.

"Aidan, I need your help. There's been rumors that the Charmed Ones are going after me." He looked at Aidan.

"There has also been rumors that you've come to know one of them very well. I believe her name is Melinda. Is it true?" Aidan didn't meet his gaze. He didn't say anything.

"Is it!?" The Source yelled and threw a fireball into the wall. Aidan fliched. The fireball had missed him by a centimeter.

"Yes. It is true." He said, still looking away. The Source smiled.

"Good. I'm glad you have. Now I think we should take advantage of that. I want you to talk to her. Find out what they're planning. Make her think you're on her side in all of this. Make her think you love her."

"Yes, sir." Aidan said and bowed. He turned around to leave. Melinda quickly tapped into a demon's shimmering power and went home.

"Oh, and Aidan?" The Source said. Aidan turned around to look at him.

"Yes, sir?"

"If the girl becomes a problem. Make sure she's out of the game."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" He asked emotionlessly.

"It means that if she finds out what your mission is, or if she figures out some way to vanquish me... Well, you have two options. Either you'll hurt her, and put a curse or spell to make sure her brothers won't be able to heal her for a while. Just enough for you to come here and tell me so we can send demons after them. Or... You'll kill her. Hopefully it won't end that way. I have big plans for her."

"And what plan would that be, father?" The Source smiled an evil smile.

"All in good time, my son. All in good time." Aidan turned around again and left the cave. What was he going to do?

* * *

Chris and Wyatt were wandering around in the Underworld looking for Melinda. So far, they'd had no luck. They heard someone shimmering in behind them. They turned around. It was Melinda.

"Melinda, where the hell have you been? We've been looking all over for you!" Chris yelled.

"How did you get down here anyway? You don't have the power to shimmer!" Wyatt yelled. Melinda rolled her eyes.

"Guys, calm down. I orbed down here because--" Wyatt interrupted.

"Calm down? Calm down!? You were gone, anything could've happened to you. We were worried sick!"

"And what do you mean you 'orbed down here'? You don't have that power either." Chris yelled.

"You guys!" Melinda practically screamed. Wyatt and Chris shut up and looked at her. They seemed a little shocked. Now was her chance to explain herself.

"I came down here because I had something to do. Something important. I didn't have a lot of time, that's why I didn't tell you. I didn't expect it to take so long."

"What were you going to do?" Wyatt asked carefully.

"That's private." She said shortly. Chris glared at her.

"Going down to the Underworld is private? Melinda you could've been killed. And if it's about demons it involves all of us!" Chris raised his voice. He'd been really angry lately. Not very hard to understand.

"It wasn't about demons, okay? I just... had something I needed to do." She said quietly. She thought about what Aidan had said and what he was told to do. She'd really thought he loved her. She should've known better than to trust a demon.

Chris could feel her pain and understood something must've happened down there. He could also sense that she didn't want to talk about it. He felt sorry that he'd yelled at her.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. It's okay, you don't have to tell us right now. Just tell us when you're ready." He looked at Wyatt.

"We should go home." Wyatt nodded and took Melinda's hand and orbed home.

Hidden in a tunnel right next to the cave that Melinda, Chris and Wyatt just left, Aidan appeared. He hoped she hadn't followed him. In that case... He'd have to kill her.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long with this chapter. School's started so I won't have a lot of time to write, but I'll try the best I can. :) Wanna R&R while you're waiting for the next chapter? (a)


	8. We're off to see the Source

[Previously...]

* * *

"Chris, we can't keep doing this." Chris looked at Wyatt.

"Doing what?"

"_This!_ Always on our guard, always worried about Melinda. You can feel what it's doing to our family, why can't you just stop? We have to be strong if we're going to vanquish the Source. Chris, if we keep doing this, we might die."

* * *

"Hey. What are you doing?" Chris said and sat down next to her.

"I remembered something. Something that mom told me." Melinda said.

"Well, what is it?"

"Mom told me that when they tried to vanquish Cole, when he was the Source, they used three potions. So if I try to figure out these potions..."

"We might be able to vanquish the Source."

* * *

"You're making a vanquishing potion? I'm not the target, I hope." Aidan smiled at her again.

"No, you're not." Melinda said.

"We're vanquishing the Source." Aidan froze for a second and then gave her a quick look, but he composed himself just in time before Melinda saw it. Or so he thought.

"You shouldn't do that." Aidan said.

"I'll be okay." She said shortly. She'd been so naïve to think that he wouldn't have any secrets. That she could trust him.

"Be careful." He said and shimmered out. Melinda threw in an eye of newt and the second potion was done.

"I will."

* * *

"Melinda might have found a way to vanquish th--"

"Yeah, I heard you the first time." Wyatt said and went out of bed and pulled on a white T-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Then why are you acting like you don't care?" Chris yelled.

"Because I don't, okay? I don't!"

* * *

If we don't go after the Source now, he might go after us instead and we'd have no way of being prep--" Chris looked around.

"Chris, what's the matter?" Wyatt said.

"I don't know. I just felt weird, like something, or someone, was draining my orbingpower." He tried to orb, but nothing was wrong, he could still orb. There had to be a demon somewhere in the house. The looked at each other.

"Melinda!"

* * *

Melinda had never tried to tap into someone's powers before, but it'd worked. She looked around and realised that she was outside the Source's cave. Aidan walked to the guards.

"He called for me." He said. The guards stepped aside and let him in.

Melinda glamoured into a demon and walked to the guards.

"The boss wanted to see me."

The guards looked at each other and stepped aside to let her in. She hid behind a rock in the end of the tunnel and listened.

"Aidan, there has been rumors that you've come to know one of the Charmed Ones very well. I want you to find out what they're planning. Make her think you're on her side in all of this. Make her think you love her."

"Yes, sir." Aidan said and bowed. Melinda quickly shimmered away.

"Oh, and Aidan?" The Source said.

"If the girl becomes a problem. Make sure she's out of the game. Hopefully it won't end that way. I have big plans for her."

* * *

"Melinda, where the hell have you been? We've been looking all over for you!" Chris yelled.

"I came down here because I had something to do."

"Melinda you could've been killed!" Chris raised his voice.

"It wasn't about demons, okay? I just... had something I needed to do." She said quietly.

"We should go home." Wyatt nodded and took Melinda's hand and orbed home.

Hidden in a tunnel right next to the cave where Melinda, Chris and Wyatt just left, Aidan appeared. He hoped she hadn't followed him. In that case... He'd have to kill her.

* * *

**We're off to see the Source**

Melinda was sitting on her bed, thinking about Aidan. How could he do this to her? A single tear escaped her eye. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't let him know that she was there. That she'd heard everything. That she knew about the plan.

She'd have to lie to him. And she couldn't let him read her thoughts. Then he'd know, and who knows what he'd do to her. She could hear her brothers just outside her door.

* * *

"Look, maybe we shouldn't do this now. I don't know what's wrong with her, but she's been really upset lately. I think this might make it worse." Wyatt said. Chris sighed.

"I know she's been upset. I can feel it all the time. But we've got no choice. We have to figure out if the potions work. If they don't we'll have to come up with some other way to vanquish the Source."

"Chris, what's the matter with you? You've been obsessed with vanquishing the Source for, I don't know how long. This isn't the time.." Wyatt said.

"Yeah, well, when is the time? Don't you see? There's never a good time!"

"Chris, please--"

"No! I'm sorry, Wyatt, but we have to do this now. We have to be prepared. How many times do we have to argue about this?"

"Apparently we haven't argued enough! Look, I get that you want to vanquish him now, but--" Melinda opened her door. Wyatt and Chris looked guilty. They didn't want to disturb her.

"No, Chris is right." She said and put on a brave face.

"We have to act now. At least try out the potions. We'll go now."

"Go where?" Chris asked.

"To the Underworld."

* * *

Aidan was going in to the Source's cave again. Apparently his father wanted to talk to him. He went in and knelt in front of his father.

"Stand up, Aidan." Aidan stood up and waited for what the Source wanted to say.

"Have you found out anything about the witch's plans?" Aidan squirmed a little. The truth was that he hadn't even seen Melinda for three days. Not since his father had given him the mission.

"No sir, not yet. But I will. Soon."

* * *

The siblings were up in the attic. Melinda had just finished the potions and filled the bottles.

"Okay, it's done. Now all we need to do is to--" Melinda was interrupted by a demon shimmering in.

"--Find a demon..." She said and blasted him. It didn't work too well. He was upper-level. Just what they were looking for. They took one potion each. Wyatt threw the first one, Chris the second one, and then Melinda. It worked. The demon was vanquished instantly.

"Well.." Chris said.

"That was easy." The others nodded. It'd been really easy. Maybe they had the power to vanquish the Source today.

"So when do we go after the Source?" Chris asked. Wyatt was starting to say something but was cut off by Melinda.

"Tomorrow." She said. Her voice sounded hollow.

* * *

Melinda didn't sleep well that night. She had nightmares about the Source and Aidan. She dreamed that the Source was chasing her again. He caught her and whispered in her ear.

"Aidan told me to say 'hi'." He was just about to break her neck when she woke up because someone was shaking her. She opened her eyes. It was Aidan. He looked at her with a worried and sad look in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" He whispered. She nodded. She didn't meet his gaze.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"What were you dreaming? You seemed really sc--" She interrupted him.

"Aidan, what are you doing here? It's..." She looked at her alarmclock.

"It's 4am. People don't usually shimmer into someone's room at that time." He looked a little hurt. But that couldn't be, right? It was all just an act, she told herself. It's all an act. She felt him trying to read her thoughts but she blocked him.

"So, how's it going with your plans on vanquishing the Source? Anything new..?" He asked carefully. She looked at him.

"No, not yet." She said shortly.

"You should probably go. I need to sleep." He nodded.

"I guess. Unless you want me to stay--"

"No." She said quickly.

"I'm fine." She looked away, refusing to meet his gaze. He shimmered out. She sighed. She couldn't think about this now. She needed to stay focused on vanquishing the Source. As soon as they woke up, they were going down to the Underworld. And there, they would vanquish the Source.

* * *

Chris opened the door to Melinda's room. She was sleeping. He didn't want to wake her up, but he had to. They had to get to the Source as soon as possible. He sat down on her bed and stroke her hair.

"Hey, Melinda. It's time to wake up." He said softly. Melinda started to stirr and opened her eyes and looked at him. She looked really tired.

"I'm up. So, when are we..?" Her voice trailed off, but Chris knew what she meant.

"An hour." He said, and stood up.

"I'm going down to make some breakfast. You just get dressed and then come down. You need to eat something." He said and left the room. Melinda looked at the closed door for a while and then got up. She pulled on a pair of jeans, a white tanktop and a black hoodie. She put on some mascara, eyeliner and concealer (to hide the dark rings she had under her eyes) and then went downstairs. Wyatt was surprisingly already at the table eating pancakes. He didn't look like he had slept very much that night either. She sat down and Chris gave her a plate with a couple of pancakes. Melinda felt ill by just looking at the food, but she ate anyway. She didn't want Chris' feelings to get hurt. He was actually pretty good at making pancakes. He sat down next to her and started eating. It was quiet, and the tension was lying thick in the air. It was like you could cut through it with a knife. When they were done they all went up to the attic to get the potions and to make sure everyone knew the spell.

After a couple of minutes Chris and Wyatt took Melinda's hands and orbed down to the Underworld.

* * *

They orbed down outside the Source's cave. The guards were no match. They sneaked into the tunnel and hid behind the rock Melinda had hid behind a couple of days ago. They looked around. There were at least ten guards. They wouldn't have time to vanquish all those demons before the Source flamed out. But Melinda thought of something.

"_Wyatt, can you hear me?"_

_"Yeah, loud and clear."_

_"I think I know how to get past the guards. If you use your firewave they will at least get badly wounded or knocked out. Then we have our chance to vanquish the Source."_

Wyatt thought it sounded like a good idea. Melinda told Chris and he agreed. They waited a little and then Wyatt used his firewave from their hidingplace. Two of the guards were only lowerlevel so they were vanquished instantly. The other eight were knocked out. They came out from their hidingplace and faced the Source.

"Ah." The Source said.

"Come here to kill me, have we?" Melinda just glared at him.

"Yeah, you know we just got this idea of coming down here to see you. And yes, we're here to vanquish you." Chris said. Melinda could see his hands shake.

"Aidan!" The Source called. Aidan shimmered in barely a second after the Source called him. Chris and Wyatt looked shocked.

"That's the guy in the bar, the one who was hitting on you." Chris said. Melinda didn't say anything. She just looked at Aidan with tears in her eyes. Aidan could see the hurt in her eyes. He turned to his father.

"Yes... father?" He had to force himself to say 'father'. He didn't look at Melinda, but he could hear her gasp.

"My guards are... unavailable at the moment." He said and glared at the knocked out guards.

"I could use your help. I only have one request; Don't kill the girl. Like I said, I have big plans for her." Tears were streaming down Melinda's cheeks. She glared at the Source.

"Well, I might just as well tell you. I had planned to give you to my son. As his wife." Chris was shaking and Wyatt had to hold him to stop him from attacking the Source alone.

"You'll stay away from her!" He yelled. No one would take his babysister. Not as long as he lived.

Aidan still didn't look at Melinda. Tears were still streaming down her face. She couldn't believe he was the Source's son. That would mean... That would mean that he was the Heir. If they vanquished the Source, he would become the next Source. And then they'd have to kill him too. She didn't know what to think. Even considering everything he'd hid from her, everything he'd done, she still loved him. The siblings stood there and were ready to throw their potions.

What they didn't notice was that one of the demon guards was starting to wake up. He came up behind them and conjured a knife. He stabbed Melinda in the back. She fell to the ground.

"Melinda!" Her brothers and Aidan yelled.

"What a shame." The Source said.

* * *

A/N: Well, you guys. I'm gonna be evil again and leave it there. For now. School's started again, so I won't have a lot of time to write, but I'll do my best! Please R&R! It always makes me really happy :D


	9. Losing You

[Previously]

* * *

We have to figure out if the potions work. If they don't we'll have to come up with some other way to vanquish the Source."

"Chris, what's the matter with you? You've been obsessed with vanquishing the Source for, I don't know how long. This isn't the time.." Wyatt said.

"Yeah, well, when is the time? Don't you see? There's never a good time!"

"Chris is right." Melinda said and put on a brave face.

"We have to act now. At least try out the potions. We'll go now."

"Go where?" Chris asked.

"To the Underworld."

* * *

"Have you found out anything about the witch's plans?" The Souce asked Aidan.

"No sir, not yet. But I will. Soon."

* * *

"So when do we go after the Source?" Chris asked. Wyatt was starting to say something but was cut off by Melinda.

"Tomorrow."

* * *

"Aidan, what are you doing here? It's..." She looked at her alarmclock.

"It's 4am. People don't usually shimmer into someone's room at that time." She felt him trying to read her thoughts but she blocked him.

"So, how's it going with your plans on vanquishing the Source? Anything new..?" He asked carefully.

"No, not yet." She said shortly.

"You should probably go." He nodded.

* * *

It was quiet, and the tension was lying thick in the air. It was like you could cut through it with a knife. They all went up to the attic to get the potions and to make sure everyone knew the spell.

After a couple of minutes Chris and Wyatt took Melinda's hands and orbed down to the Underworld.

* * *

"Ah." The Source said.

"Come here to kill me, have we?"

"Yes, we're here to vanquish you." Chris said.

"Aidan!" The Source called.

"That's the guy in the bar, the one who was hitting on you." Chris said.

"Yes... father?" He didn't look at Melinda, but he could hear her gasp.

"I could use your help. I only have one request; Don't kill the girl. Like I said, I have big plans for her. I had planned to give you to my son." He said and looked at Melinda.

"As his wife."

"You'll stay away from her!" Chris yelled.

What they didn't notice was that one of the demon guards was starting to wake up. He came up behind them and conjured a knife. He stabbed Melinda in the back. She fell to the ground.

"Melinda!" Her brothers and Aidan yelled.

"What a shame." The Source said.

* * *

**Losing You**

Chris and Wyatt hurried to her side, but more guards had waken up and held them back. There was nothing they could do, the demons were too strong for them.

Aidan was torn. What was he supposed to do? His father would probably kill him if he helped the enemy. But if he didn't, Melinda would die. He had to think quickly. He made his decision. He looked at his father.

"I'm sorry."

He ran to Melinda. She was bleeding heavily and he'd have to pull the knife out. But he didn't know if he could do that. If he pulled it out, she might bleed even worse. She'd die. He looked around. Chris and Wyatt were being held by several guards. He glanced at his father who looked very upset and about to stand up and probably kill all of them. Then he looked back at Wyatt and Chris. He threw fireballs toward the guards and killed three of them. It was enough for Chris and Wyatt to break free. They vanquished the others with extra potions they'd brought, just in case.

Aidan held Melinda in his arms. He couldn't stand to see her like this. Her breathing started to slow. He looked at Wyatt and Chris.

"She's slipping away!" He yelled. They ran to Melinda and put her on the ground.

"I'm sorry, sweetie." Chris said and pulled out the knife. Melinda screamed. Aidan winced, he hoped she'd be okay. As soon as Chris had pulled out the knife Wyatt healed her. She opened her eyes and sat up. She reached down in her pocket and took up the potion. She looked at Aidan with sadness in her eyes. This was after all his father they were going to vanquish. Wyatt and Chris took their potions. Wyatt threw the first potion on the Source, who came closer and closer.

Chris hurriedly threw the second potion.

"I'm really sorry." She said to Aidan and threw the last potion on the Source. The siblings started to read the spell.

"Prudence, Penelope, Patricia, Melinda,  
Astrid, Helena, Laura, and Grace.  
Halliwell witches stand strong beside us,  
Vanquish this evil from time and space."

The Source screamed and exploded. But he managed to throw a fireball just before he exploded. A fireball that hit Aidan. He fell to the ground.

"No!" Melinda screamed. She fell to the ground next to him. She pulled his head to her lap, she stroke his hair and tears were streaming down her face.

"It's gonna be okay, it's gonna be okay." She said again and again. She looked at her brothers.

"Well, do something, damn it!" Her brothers looked at eachother and then at her.

"Melinda, sweetie. We can't heal demons." Chris said. Melinda started to cry even harder. She bent down and kissed Aidan. Then she looked at her brothers.

"But dad and aunt Paige healed Cole. If they could, then why can't you?" Her brothers looked at eachother again. They couldn't stand to see Melinda in such pain. They sat down on the ground next to her and Aidan. They held their hands over Aidan, their hands started to glow faintly. The wound didn't heal. Melinda broke down.

After a couple of seconds something started to happen. He was slowly healing. Finally he was completely healed. He opened his eyes and sat up. He looked at Melinda, and then at Wyatt and Chris.

"Thank you." He said sincerely. Melinda threw herself in his arms and kept crying, this time out of joy.

* * *

When they got home Melinda told Aidan that he could take a shower and borrow some of her brothers clothes. When he'd left she turned around to face her brothers. They looked at her with looks that she had a hard time to interpret. She sighed.

"I know that you don't want him to stay here, but what do you want me to do? I can't just leave him down there! There are probably demons looking for him since he helped us to vanquish the Source."

"That's our point, Melinda!" Chris almost yelled.

"That's exactly our point. If we don't watch our backs there are probably gonna be a lot of demons here looking for him. They know that he helped us. It would only be logical that he's here."

"And he's supposed to be the next Source." Wyatt said quietly, trying to calm the situation.

"To be the Source he has to be coronated, which he hasn't. I don't think he will either. I don't think he wants to! I don't think he wants to be the new Source." Melinda said, getting frustrated.

"Why are you protecting him anyway? He lied to you! He's a demon, and not just that, he's the heir to the Source!." Melinda was quiet. She looked down on the floor. Chris froze. He could feel something from Melinda. It was guilt. He looked at her with rage in his eyes.

"You knew!? You knew what he was all the time and you didn't say something? Like it's not bad enough that you didn't tell us you were seeing him, you actually knew about this!?" Wyatt held onto Chris, trying to calm him down.

"No, I didn't!" Melinda yelled. Then she stopped herself and took a deep breath.

"I didn't know he was the Heir." She said quietly, refusing to meet her brothers eyes.

"But you did know he was a demon." Wyatt said coolly.

"I can't believe you." Chris said and shook his head. Melinda glared at him.

"You know, Chris, I thought you of everyone would understand--"

"Understand what!? That you've been dating a demon? That you've dated the Source's son?" Chris yelled.

"I thought you'd understand because of Bianca!" Chris looked shocked. Melinda didn't notice more than that, because she turned around and went downstairs to her room and slammed the door.

"I can't believe her." Chris said. Wyatt looked at him.

"I can." He said quietly. Chris looked at him his eyes wide open.

"You understand? What the hell do you mean?" Wyatt sighed.

"I've been there. Don't you remember? I met this really nice girl who I fell in love with. Then I found out that she was a demon and that her plan was to seduce me and then kill me. I loved her, but I had to vanquish her." Chris was quiet. He hadn't thought about that for a while. He remembered now how sad Wyatt had been after that. Chris could feel that his heart was broken.

"She didn't love me. She just used me." Wyatt said sadly. Then he looked at Chris.

"Melinda may have been seeing a demon, but it's different. She loves him, and he loves her in return. He chose her over his own father." Chris thought about what Wyatt had said. Maybe he was right. But he wasn't sure about Aidan anyway. He was going to keep an eye on him. If he did anything to hurt Melinda... He would kill him.

* * *

Melinda was lying in her bed, waiting for Aidan who was in the shower. She really thought that Chris would understand. He was also dating a demon, and she was also good. Of course, she wasn't completely sure how good Aidan really was. But she knew that there was a lot of good in him. He'd chosen her over his own dad. The fact almost made her all teary-eyed. He really must love her. Otherwise he wouldn't have done it.

Then the door to the bathroom opened and Aidan stepped in to her room. She smiled at him and he sat down on the bed next to her. She looked at him with a concerned look.

"Are you okay?" She asked. He shrugged.

"As good as can be expected." He saw her look, she was worried about him.

"I'll be fine. It's just so weird that he's gone, you know. He's been there my whole life. He might not have been the best father, but still..." There were tears in his eyes when he looked at Melinda.

"I just can't believe that I helped you to vanquish my own father." Melinda hugged him.

"I know how you feel. Not the 'vanquishing your parent' thing, but... I do know what it's like to lose a parent. I just want you to know that I'm here for you. I'll always be." He held her even tighter.

"I can't believe how close I was to lose you. I would never have forgiven myself if I had." He pulled back and looked at her.

"I love you." Melinda smiled, tears forming in her eyes. He loved her.

"I love you too." She said. They laid down on her bed and just held eachother until they fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Okay, not the longest chapter I've written. I'll try to write a longer chapter next time! :D

Hope you like it!


	10. Trouble in Paradise

[Previously...]

* * *

A demon came up behind them and conjured a knife. He stabbed Melinda in the back. She fell to the ground.

"Melinda!" Her brothers and Aidan yelled.

"What a shame." The Source said.

Aidan ran to Melinda.

"She's slipping away!" He yelled. Wyatt healed her. He threw the first potion on the Source.

Chris hurriedly threw the second potion.

"I'm really sorry." Melinda said to Aidan and threw the last potion on the Source.

The Source screamed and exploded. But he managed to throw a fireball just before he exploded. A fireball that hit Aidan. He fell to the ground.

"No!" Melinda screamed.

"Well, do something, damn it!" Wyatt and Chris held their hands over Aidan, after a couple of minutes he was healed.

"Thank you." He said sincerely.

* * *

"I know that you don't want him to stay here, but what do you want me to do? There are probably demons looking for him."

"That's our point, Melinda!" Chris almost yelled.

"Why are you protecting him anyway? He lied to you! He's a demon, and not just that, he's the heir to the Source!." Melinda was quiet.

"You knew!? You knew what he was all the time and you didn't say something?"

"No, I didn't!" Melinda yelled.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Melinda asked. Aidan shrugged.

"I just can't believe that I helped you to vanquish my own father." Melinda hugged him.

"I love you, Melinda."

"I love you too."

* * *

**Trouble in Paradise**

Melinda woke up early. She yawned and looked beside her. There was no one there. Aidan was gone. She started to panic. Anything could've happened. What if some demons had kidnapped him? What if they were torturing him right now? What if he was..? No. She shouldn't think like that. But what if something had happened?

_"It's okay, Melinda. I'm downstairs, eating breakfast. With your brothers." _Aidan told her telepathically. Oh my god! That couldn't be good. She quickly got dressed and then ran downstairs to save Aidan from her brothers. She came in to the kitchen. It was kinda quiet in there. Wyatt was reading the paper and ate toast. Aidan was eating cereal, and Chris was glaring at him and tried to eat youghurt at the same time. If it hadn't been for the look in his eyes, it would've been kinda funny. But now it wasn't. Melinda took a bowl and sat down at the table and poured some cereal in the bowl.

"If you keep looking at him like that, I will blast you all the way to purgatory." Melinda said, but she didn't look up. She just kept eating. But she could feel Chris' glare.

"I never said that you could look at me instead." She still didn't look at him, but she could practically feel his frustration. You didn't have to be an empath to feel that. She was also getting frustrated, she was hoping that they could at least try to be... well... less rude. Well, she shouldn't think 'they', because Wyatt was actually trying to be nice. Or... not rude. He didn't really say anything. She listened to his thoughts and heard that he really was trying to be nice, but he was afraid that he'd say something mean if he opened his mouth. But he was trying because he didn't want to hurt Melinda.

Three demons shimmered in and started to throw energyballs at them. They all got up and avoided the energyballs. One of them hit Melinda's bowl with cereal.

"Hey!" Melinda yelled.

"You vanquished my breakfast, you bastard!" She threw an energyball and vanquished one of the demons. Wyatt ducked to get away from another energyball and tk'd another demon out the window. He didn't mean to throw him out the window.

"Damn, these demonattacks costs us a lot of money." He said.

Melinda pushed Aidan out of the way, trying to make sure that the demons didn't try to kill him. Chris tk'd the last demon into the wall and threw a kitchen knife at him. Then there was only one left that Melinda was just about to throw an energyball at, when he was vanquished. Melinda looked behind her. Aidan had trown a fireball. He gave her a serious look.

"Can I talk to you?" He said and left the kitchen. Melinda looked at her brothers and then followed Aidan.

Chris looked at Wyatt.

"Trouble in paradise?" He said, and almost sounded hopeful. Wyatt glared at him.

"Don't, Chris. She's our littlesister. She's happy with him, we shouldn't be hoping that they'll break up. Melinda would be crushed." Chris grimaced and started to clean up after the attack.

"I still hope they'll break up." He muttered and earned another glare from Wyatt.

* * *

Melinda sat down on her bed while Aidan closed the door. He waited a couple of seconds before he turned around. He stared at her. He almost looked angry. Melinda waited, a little nervous. They were just staring at eachother for a long while. Then Melinda couldn't take it anymore.

"So are you going to just stand there and stare at me all day, or are you actually gonna say something?" Melinda said and hoped to see at least a tiny smile. He didn't smile. Didn't he remember the first time they met? He stared at her for a couple of seconds and then he finally started to say something.

"What are you doing, Melinda?" He said quietly. He was tense and his hands were balled up in fists.

"I'm sitting..?" It still wasn't funny. He started to pace back and forth, clearly impatient and not in the joking-mood.

"Why did you do that? Why did you push me out of the way?" He looked at her. He was pretty angry for what she did.

"Because I wanted to protect you!" What was wrong with him? He stopped.

"I don't need protecting, Melinda! If anyone's protecting someone, it should be _me _protecting _you_!" He yelled. Melinda looked shocked.

"So this is what it's all about? Some kind of masculin 'I-don't-need-protecting' macho thing?" Melinda yelled back at him.

"If you're going to nag about that, then I don't wanna hear it." She said and walked toward the door.

"Meli--" He started to say something but she cut him off.

"Look, Aidan, I can't do this right now, okay? I just can't." She said and slammed the door.

Aidan sat down on her bed and sighed. He didn't want to hurt her. He just wanted to protect her. He didn't want anything to happen to her. If she tried to protect him againts some upperlevel demon she could get killed! He wouldn't be able to live with himself. He just loved her so much. He never meant to push her away.

* * *

Chris and Wyatt were up in the attic making a vanquishing potion for the demons that had attacked earlier. Apparently there was an entire tribe after them. Melinda came storming in. She stopped when she saw them. They looked at her for a second, then Chris went back to the potion. Wyatt walked over to her.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" He looked concerned.

"I'm fine." She said, but Wyatt could see through her.

"What happened?" She sighed and sat down on the couch. Wyatt sat down beside her. She looked down at her hands, then she turned to Wyatt.

"Can you please explain to me why guys have to be so... Macho?" Wyatt looked at her. He didn't really understand where she was going. She saw that. She sighed again.

"Aidan was talking... Well, actually _yelling_ at me about this morning. You know, when I pushed him out of the way from the energyballs."

"Well, what did he say? Or yell?"

"He thought that I shouldn't protect him. Apparently _he_'s supposed to protect _me_, notthe other way around. That's what I meant with the... 'macho' thing." For the first time since she came up in the attic, Chris said something.

"Yeah, that's pretty normal. The guys really wants to protect the girl, but not always because they want to be 'macho'. It could be because.." He almost seemed unwilling to say what he was going to say next. Melinda was in a bad mood and was kind of impatient.

"Chris, please, just spit it out!" Chris sighed.

"It could be because he loves you. Because he loves you so much that he doesn't want you to get hurt because you're trying to protect him. It seems like... like he would sacrifice himself to save you." Melinda was quiet. She looked kind of shocked. Could that be true? Was he mad because he was afraid? Because he was afraid of losing her? Okay, now she was starting to feel guilty. God, she hated that feeling. She stood up and walked out of the attic down to her room. She needed to talk to Aidan. Chris gave Wyatt a quick glance and then went back to the potion.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Wyatt asked and looked at Chris. Chris shrugged.

"I don't know. I hope so." He sighed and then sat down beside Wyatt. He sighed.

"I'm starting to get worried about her. I mean ever since... I don't know. She's been a little.. off, I guess, for a while." Wyatt stared at him.

"'A little off'!? Where have you been for the past weeks?" Chris just glared at him and went back to the potion again.

* * *

Melinda opened the door to her room and saw.. an empty bed. Aidan wasn't there. She was starting to panic. What if he'd gone down to the Underworld? Something could've happened! Or, maybe he just went for a walk. That could happen.

_"Who am I kidding?"_ Melinda thought and looked out the window.

_"Why would Aidan go for a walk when it's pouring down rain outside? Only a lunatic would go outside the door."_ She decided to orb down to the Underworld. Of course, that meant that her brothers would know what she was doing and follow her, but that was a risk she had to take. She concentrated on Wyatt's orbing power and went down to the Underworld to look for Aidan.

* * *

Somewhere in the Underworld demons had been gathering. There had been rumors that The Source had been vanquished and that a new Source was to be coronated. A demon made everyone shut up. All eyes were on him.

"We need a new Source. Since I was the last Source's right hand, I will be in charge until we find a new one. Luckily, we know who the next Souce will be. Most of you didn't know this, but the Source had an heir. Someone who is still alive somewhere. Our next Source will be -- Aidan."

"You called?" Someone said. Everyone looked around and saw a guy leaning against one of the cavewalls. He couldn't be very old, maybe nineteen. The demon who had spoken before smiled.

"Hello, Aidan." The other demons started to mumble amongst themselves. He was so young. How could he possibly rule the Underworld? But the Source's 'right hand' just kept smiling.

"We've been waiting for you."

* * *

A/N: Okay, you guys. I'm gonna leave you there :) I hope you liked it. I had some problems with this chapter, didn't know what to write... Well, hopefully it won't take that long writing the next chapter. Btw, what do you think? Should I continue to write? Or should I try to finish this story off? R&R and tell me :)


	11. Mission

[Previously...]

* * *

Melinda came in to the kitchen. Wyatt was reading the paper and ate toast. Aidan was eating cereal, and Chris was glaring at him. Melinda took a bowl and sat down at the table and poured some cereal in the bowl.

"If you keep looking at him like that, I will blast you all the way to purgatory." Melinda said, but she didn't look up. She just kept eating. But she could feel Chris' glare.

"I never said that you could look at me instead."

* * *

Three demons shimmered in and started to throw energyballs at them. They all got up and avoided the energyballs.

Melinda pushed Aidan out of the way, trying to make sure that the demons didn't try to kill him. There was only one left that Melinda was just about to throw an energyball at, when he was vanquished. Melinda looked behind her. Aidan had trown a fireball. He gave her a serious look.

"Can I talk to you?"

* * *

"What are you doing, Melinda?" Aidan said quietly. He was tense and his hands were balled up in fists.

"Why did you do that? Why did you push me out of the way?" He was pretty angry for what she did.

"Because I wanted to protect you!"

"I don't need protecting, Melinda! If anyone's protecting someone, it should be _me _protecting _you_!"

"Look, Aidan, I can't do this right now, okay? I just can't." Melinda said and slammed the door.

Aidan sat down on Melinda's bed and sighed. He didn't want to hurt her. He just wanted to protect her. If she tried to protect him againts some upperlevel demon she could get killed! He wouldn't be able to live with himself. He never meant to push her away.

* * *

"Aidan thought that I shouldn't protect him. Apparently _he_'s supposed to protect _me_, notthe other way around." She said to Wyatt. For the first time since Melinda came up in the attic, Chris said something.

"It could be because.." He almost seemed unwilling to say what he was going to say next.

"Chris, please, just spit it out!" Chris sighed.

"It could be because he loves you. Because he loves you so much that he doesn't want you to get hurt because you're trying to protect him." Could that be true? Was he mad because he was afraid? Because he was afraid of losing her?

* * *

Melinda opened the door to her room and saw.. an empty bed. What if Aidan had gone down to the Underworld? Something could've happened!

She decided to orb down to the Underworld. She concentrated on Wyatt's orbing power and went down to the Underworld to look for Aidan.

* * *

Somewhere in the Underworld demons had been gathering. There had been rumors that The Source had been vanquished and that a new Source was to be coronated.

"We need a new Source. Since I was the last Source's right hand, I will be in charge until we find a new one. Luckily, we know who the next Souce will be. Most of you didn't know this, but the Source had an heir. Someone who is still alive somewhere. Our next Source will be -- Aidan."

"You called?"

Everyone looked around and saw a guy leaning against one of the cavewalls. The demon who had spoken before smiled.

"Hello, Aidan. We've been waiting for you."

* * *

**Mission**

"Aidan?" Melinda was sneaking around in the Underworld looking for Aidan. The problem was that she had absolutely no idea how she'd find him. The Underworld was huge and she was alone. Take that and add the fact that she didn't have her brothers' sensing or orbingpowers and we have a problem. She hoped that she'd find him soon. She couldn't be gone for too long before her brothers would be worried sick. Sometimes she just got so tired of it. Hadn't she proved that she could take care of herself?

She heard voices and followed them, then she hid behind a rock and listened.

"Well, I'm here now. So what did you want?" Melinda froze. She recognized that cocky voice.

"You see, Aidan, since the Charmed Ones vanquished your father, we're in need of a new one." Oh my god, Aidan! What is he doing?

"And you instantly thought of me. I'm flattered." Aidan smiled cockily.

"You should be. It's a great honour. There's just one problem..."

"Oh? Well, what is it? You're making me curious." Melinda peeked from her hiding place. When she saw Aidan she got an idea. She'd try to send him a telepathic message. She looked at him and concentrated.

"_Aidan, please don't do this. Just come home._" She saw him flinch, but he pulled himself together. The demon kept talking.

"We know what happened, and we know that you were on the Charmed Ones' side. Which makes us uncertain about which side you're on."

"_Melinda, where are you?_"

"So what are you going to do?" Aidan asked the demon and looked around discreetly, looking for Melinda. He didn't want her to get hurt. He knew what would happen if the demons found her. She'd get killed.

"_It doesn't matter where I am, just get out of here. They want you to be the new Source. You can't be. If you will... Then I have to vanquish you. I don't think I can live with that._" Aidan listened to her, but tried not to show his feelings. If he did the demons would start to suspect something. He waited for the demon to answer his question.

"Well, we need to find out if you're with us.. or with them. To prove that, we have a mission for you." Aidan hurriedly sent another message to Melinda.

"_Okay, just get out of here and I'll come right after you. But be careful. You don't want the demons to see you._" Melinda hesitated, but left the cave after a couple of seconds. She focused on Aidan's shimmering power and went home.

"What's the mission?" The demon sneered.

"We've heard that you've come to know the youngest Charmed One very well... And we need the Charmed Ones dead. So, we were thinking that you would..." Aidan glared at the demon.

"That I would what? Balthazar." The demon grimaced. He didn't like his name, and Aidan knew that.

"That you would kill the girl." Balthazar said coldly.

* * *

Wyatt was at P3 cleaning the counters when he heard something. He threw the rag at the counter and slowly looked around the corner to the staff room. He heard something again. Damn it, he forgot the extrapotions at home. The one day he forgets the potions and there's a demon at the club. Okay, he'll just burst though the door and scare the crap out of the bastard and then vanquish him. Yeah, okay. Here we go! Like he'd planned he burst through the door ready to vanquish the demon, but it wasn't a demon.

"Hi..."

"Hi." Wyatt said and squirmed a little. Well, that was awkward. It turns out it wasn't a demon, it was a really cute girl. She was blue-eyed and had her blonde hair in a ponytail. She shook his hand.

"I'm Brianna." She smiled a little shyly. She was really cute.

"Wyatt." He said and smiled back at her.

"Not to be rude or anything, but what are you doing in here?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Chris didn't tell you? He sort of hired me, on probation. I'm in charge of the paperwork."

"No, he didn't tell me that. But you're very welcome, we need the help." She smiled at him. She's really, really sweet.

* * *

Chris was in his and Bianca's secret place. He was waiting for her to show up. He checked the time. 2.23 pm. She's 23 minutes late. He was getting worried. What if something's happened to her? What if some demon figured out that she was on the Charmed Ones side?

In the middle of the worrying someone shimmered behind him. He turned around and saw Bianca fall to the ground. He caught her just in time.

"Bianca, what happened?" She was shaking, and she was in a cold sweat. He checked her and saw a stabwound in her stomach. She coughed.

"Demon... tried to kill him... stabbed me..." She started to cough again, and this time she coughed blood. Chris laid her carefully on the ground and held his hands over her. A faint glow came from his hands, but it wasn't enough to heal her completely. He needed help.

"Wyatt! Wyatt! Wyatt, please it's an emergency!" He had tears in his eyes, and he felt a lump in his throat. He heard his brothers orbs and looked behind him. Wyatt's eyes widened. He was a little confused. What's happened that made Chris so upset? Then he saw Bianca.

"Oh my god!" He said and kneeled beside Chris and they held their hands over the wound. It healed quickly. Bianca caught her breath and tried to sit up, but she was held down by the two brothers.

"No, you're not going anywhere right now." Chris said.

"On the other hand, maybe we should take her to the manor?" Wyatt said.

"I'm sure Melinda can watch her." He said and then frowned.

"By the way, have you seen Melinda since this morning? Or maybe heard from her?" Chris frowned too. Had he?

"No, I don't think I have. You don't think she'd go to the Underworld by herself?" The brothers laughed nervously, and Bianca raised her eyebrows. She had known the siblings long enough to know that Melinda would definitely do that. Wyatt and Chris looked at her and then back at each other.

"She would." They said together.

"Okay, okay, just calm down. How about this? We take Bianca back to the manor and then one of us will go down to the Underworld to look for Melinda, while the other one takes care of Bianca." Wyatt said. Chris nodded.

"Yeah, okay. That sounds good." He said and took Bianca in his arms and orbed home, followed by Wyatt.

* * *

Melinda was up in the attic walking back and forth, back and forth. She hadn't heard from Aidan yet, and it'd been over half an hour since she left him in the Underworld. Why hasn't he come back yet? She heard someone orbing in. She turned around and was embraced in a big hug.

"Wyatt, what's the matter? Did something happen?"

"Where have you been? Were you in the Underworld?" She looked down in the floor.

"Guilty." Wyatt glared at her. Was she really that stupid? But before he could scold her she looked behind him and gasped. Chris was sitting next to the loveseat they had in the attic. Bianca was lying in it. Melinda ran to them.

"Oh my god, Bianca! What happened?" She looked at Chris. He sighed.

"She was trying to vanquish a demon, but he ended up almost vanquishing her." Bianca stirred a little.

"I'm fine now, Chris. You healed me, I'm not hurt anymore." He stroke her hair.

"I know that you're healed, but you're still a little weak, so you're just going to lie down and relax, okay? Just for a little while." She smiled at him. It was really sweet that he's worried about her. Melinda stood up and started to walk back and forth again. Wyatt frowned at her.

"Hey, Missy. What's going on?" She sighed and stopped in her tracks. She looked at him.

"It's Aidan. He went down to the Underworld, and some demons found him. I followed him and heard some of the conversation, but not a lot." Chris looked at her.

"Well, what did they say?" Melinda didn't know what to answer. Could she really tell them that they want him to be the new Source? No. If she did they would probably vanquish him. She couldn't let that happen.

"They wanted to know if he's on their side or not. He told me to get out of there and that he'd follow me back, but I haven't heard from him yet and it's been like, 45 minutes." Someone shimmered in. Melinda turned around.

"Aidan!" She said relieved, and ran into his arms. He held her tightly and then looked down at her.

"I'm sorry it took so long, honey." Melinda smiled at him, and kissed him lightly on the lips. Chris cleared his throat.

"So what happened? Did you convince them that you're on their side?" He actually didn't sound rude this time. He didn't sound friendly but he didn't sound rude either, so that was a progress. In fact he sounded pretty serious, which meant that he really cared.

"I'm not sure yet." Aidan said to him.

"They aren't completely convinced yet. They wanted me to do some kind of test. A mission."

"What kind of mission?" Wyatt asked him. Aidan swallowed.

"They want me to get rid of the Charmed Ones. Actually... They want me to kill Melinda." He said, his voice a little shaky, and his hold on Melinda tightened. She hugged him back, wanting to calm and reassure him. One way or another, they would get through this, just as they'd gotten through everything else.

* * *

Wyatt was back at P3. It was 10pm and the place was crowded. He was standing in the bar, and he was looking for Brianna. She wasn't going to stay in the back the entire night was she? He kept looking around while he served drinks. Then he saw her. She was coming towards the bar. She saw him and smiled at him. He smiled back at her.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey. Care to buy me a drink?" She asked him a little shyly. He smiled again.

"Of course. What do you want?"

"Surprise me." They talked and laughed all night. Time was passing by real quickly and soon it was closingtime. Wyatt locked the door and turned to Brianna.

"So.. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" He checked the time.

"Well actually later today, it's 2am." She smiled.

"Yeah, I'll see you later." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you for a great night." She said and left. Wyatt smiled to himself and blushed a little. She was really great!

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" Chris asked Bianca for the 100th time. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Chris. Like I've said I-don't-know-how-many times, I'm fine." She stroke his hair and kissed him. Chris broke the kiss.

"Are you really--" Bianca kissed him again, and this time he completely gave up.

* * *

Melinda was sitting on her bed, watching Aidan walk back and forth. He was thinking about what he'd do about the mission. He couldn't hurt Melinda. That was completely out of the question.

"Aidan, can you please just sit down? It's going to be okay, I promise." He stopped and looked at her. She was so beautiful. He couldn't lose her. He sat down on the bed beside her. She curled up to his side. He held her. He never wanted to let go.

"_I don't want you to either._" Melinda said telepathically. She'd heard him. She smiled at him, and he smiled back at her. He kissed her. She was completely lost in his arms. She broke the kiss and looked at him. She took off her shirt and looked at him.

"Are you sure?" He asked. She waited a couple of seconds before she answered.

"Yeah. I'm sure."

* * *

A/N: Okay, what do you think? Sorry it took so long to write this chapter. My imagination was running out, but now I think it's starting to come back :)

I'll write the next chapter and update asap!

L


	12. Demons for Breakfast

[Previously...]

"You see, Aidan, since the Charmed Ones vanquished your father, we're in need of a new one."

"And you instantly thought of me. I'm flattered." Aidan smiled cockily.

"You should be. But we're uncertain about which side you're on. We need to find out if you're with us.. or with them. To prove that, we have a mission for you."

"What's the mission?" Aidan asked.

"We've heard that you've come to know the youngest Charmed One very well... And we need the Charmed Ones dead. So, we were thinking that you would..."

"That I would what?"

"That you would kill the girl."

"Hi..."

"Hi." Wyatt said.

"I'm Brianna." She smiled a little shyly. She was really cute.

"Chris sort of hired me, on probation. I'm in charge of the paperwork."

Someone shimmered in behind Chris. He turned around and saw Bianca fall to the ground. He caught her just in time.

"Bianca, what happened?" She was shaking, and she was in a cold sweat. He checked her and saw a stabwound in her stomach.

"Demon... tried to kill him... stabbed me..."

"Wyatt! Wyatt, it's an emergency!" Chris yelled. He heard his brothers orbs and looked behind him.

"Oh my god!" Wyatt said and kneeled beside Chris and they held their hands over the wound. It healed quickly.

Melinda was up in the attic walking back and forth, back and forth. She hadn't heard from Aidan yet, and it'd been over half an hour since she left him in the Underworld. She heard someone orbing in. She turned around and was embraced in a big hug.

"Where have you been? Were you in the Underworld?" She looked down in the floor.

"Guilty." She sighed and looked at Wyatt.

"It's Aidan. He went down to the Underworld, and some demons found him." Someone shimmered in. Melinda turned around.

"Aidan!"

"They wanted me to do some kind of test. A mission. They want me to get rid of the Charmed Ones. Actually... They want me to kill Melinda."

**Demons for Breakfast**

Wyatt was down in the kitchen. It was 10am and he's making breakfast for everyone. Everyone included Bianca and Aidan. He was making pancakes, that was pretty much what he could do in the kitchen. Well, that and mini-pizzas. He heard laughter coming from the livingroom. Seems like someone's up. Finally. Melinda and Aidan came into the kitchen.

"Hey, Wyatt." Melinda said and smiled. She seemed pretty happy, even though she'd just found out that her boyfriend was ordered to kill her. Chris was still a little suspicious when it came to Aidan, but it had gotten better. Wyatt wasn't sure what he thought. Although, Aidan hadn't given him any reason not to trust him. He'd never hurt Melinda and Wyatt knew that now. He should give the guy a chance. He smiled back at Melinda.

"Hey, Mel." He looked at Aidan and smiled at him to.

"Good morning." Aidan smiled back. He was surprised. In a good way. He was happy that at least one of Melinda's brothers was nice to him.

"Good morning. Smells good." He said and looked at the stove. Wyatt was about to answer him when they all heard noises coming from the livingroom again. Was that Chris and Bianca? They looked at each other and Melinda sneaked into the livingroom, followed by Aidan and Wyatt. As soon as she came in there an energyball hit her arm.

"Ouch! I think we've better get Chris and Bianca. Wyatt, orb up there now!" Wyatt looked at her with a look that said 'are you crazy?'.

"What! I don't wanna go up there. What if they're doing... stuff?" He said and looked a little disgusted. Melinda hit his arm.

"I don't care if they're doing stuff, just go get them!" She kept hitting him until he orbed up. Aidan looked at her.

"No wonder you're known to be violent in the Underworld.". Melinda rolled her eyes.

Wyatt orbed in to his littlebrother's room. The first thing he heard was laughter. Then he looked where it was coming from. There was movement under the sheets. He closed his eyes. Melinda was in a lot of trouble. But he couldn't think about that now. There was a demonattack going on downstairs and they needed Chris and Bianca. He cleared his throat. The laughter stopped immediately. Chris looked up from under the sheets. When he saw Wyatt he looked pissed.

"Wyatt, what the hell--" Wyatt interrupted him.

"Look, I'm sorry, but we need you downstairs. There's a demonattack. Melinda and Aidan are downstairs and they could probably use some help. Just hurry up and get your asses down there." He said and orbed down again. Chris looked at Bianca.

"Don't look at me, he's your brother."

Melinda ducked from yet another energyball. This was getting ridiculous. The energyballs just kept coming, there was no end. She and Aidan were hiding behind the diningroom table that was now lying down on the floor. There were a few scorchmarks and holes in it after all the energyballs. Aidan looked up and threw a fireball in a random direction. Unfortunately it didn't hit a demon. He ducked behind the table again and looked at Melinda. He didn't have to say anything. She knew what he was thinking. They counted to three and stood up, throwing energyballs and fireballs in every direction. Melinda also used her telekinsesis to protect them from the energyballs the demons were throwing at them.

Wyatt orbed behind them and projected his forcefield around them. Melinda glared at him.

"And you couldn't have thought about this sooner?" He just rolled his eyes at her and directed his attention to the demons. What if he could put down his forcefield just for a second. Long enough that he could use his firewave..? He looked at Melinda and Aidan.

"Get down!" Melinda and Aidan ducked. Wyatt put down his forcefield and was about to use his firewave when he was hit in the chest with an athamé. He fell down to the floor.

"Wyatt!" Melinda yelled. She stood up and faced the demons.

"Okay. Now I'm pissed!" She said and threw energyballs pretty much everywhere. Sha also used her telekinesis to deflect the energyballs coming towards her. Where the hell are Chris and Bianca?

Aidan stayed with Wyatt. He pulled the knife out and tried to tap into Wyatt's healingpowers. It worked and after a couple of seconds Wyatt was completely healed. He looked at Aidan.

"Thank you." He said, very grateful to Aidan. Now he felt that he could trust him. Aidan helped him get up and they directed their attention to Melinda and the demons. They turned around just in time to see a demon throw some kind of potion at Melinda. She fell down to the floor, unconcious. Wyatt could finally use his firewave, and he vanquished all the demons.

Chris and Bianca came running downstairs and saw the mess the demons had caused. The next thing they saw was Wyatt and Aidan sitting next to Melinda who was unconcious.

"What happened?" Chris asked and ran down and sat down next to Wyatt. Wyatt glared at him.

"One of the demons threw some kind of potion on her. Where the hell were you?" He said accusingly.

"We were upstairs fighting more demons! We tried to get down here as fast as we could, but there was no way that we could get down without almost getting killed." Chris said, defending himself and Bianca. He looked down at Melinda again.

"What are we supposed to do with her?" He asked softly as he stroke her hair.

"Do you know what kind of potion it was?" Wyatt shook his head. So did Aidan.

"We don't know. We didn't even see it coming. It just happened so fast. Wyatt got hurt and then I healed him, and when we got up one of the demons threw a potion at Melinda." Chris stared at Aidan.

"Wait, you-- You healed him? How did you do that?" Aidan looked a little uncomfortable.

"Well, I'm a telepath, so I can tap into others powers through their minds." Chris didn't say anything, he just looked at Melinda. Then he looked at Wyatt.

"Maybe we should get her up to her room?" Wyatt nodded.

"Aidan will take her." He said and looked at Aidan. Aidan picked her up and shimmered up to her room. Wyatt looked at Chris.

"You don't have to worry. He won't do anything to hurt her." Wyatt went up the stairs to the attic and Bianca shimmered down to the Underworld.

"I know." Chris mumbled.

Wyatt was up in the attic, looking in the book of shadows, trying to find an antidote for Melinda. He came up empty. He shut the book with a thud and sighed, running his hands through his hair.

"I don't even know what I'm looking for. We don't know what kind of potion that was." He looked up.

"A little help down here, please?" He didn't get an answer. He started pacing. Where were the Elders when you needed them?

"You sons of bitches." He muttered. He came to a stop when someone orbed in front of him. It was an Elder. He didn't know her name, but he recognized her. She looked him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, Wyatt, but there's nothing we can do. We've never seen this kind of poison before.." Wyatt stared at her.

"Poison? What do you mean? It was a potion, they threw it at her, they didn't make her drink it or something." The Elder looked at him patiently.

"There're different kinds of poison. This one... It's something we've never seen before. I'm sorry, Wyatt, but we can't help you." She said and orbed away. Wyatt looked up again.

"That's what you're leaving me with? What do you want me to do? Watch my sister die?" He sat down on the loveseat. He knew he wouldn't get an answer. He buried his face in his hands and started to cry.

Aidan was sitting on the bed next to the unconcious Melinda. He stroke her hair and face. She had to wake up. She just had to. He couldn't live without her.

"You've got to wake up, sweetie. We need you." Of course he didn't get an answer. Tears were streaming down his face. It should've been him lying there. If only he'd been more attentive, maybe she'd be okay.

"Blaming yourself doesn't help her." Aidan jerked and turned around. Chris was standing in the doorway. Aidan looked down at Melinda again. He swallowed.

"I know. But I just keep thinking that--" Chris interrupted him.

Look, what's done is done. I don't think it would've mattered if you did something different. They were probably after her all along. It feels awful to say but... she the weakest one. The easiest way to get rid of the power of three." Chris sat down on the bed next to Aidan. Maybe Aidan wasn't so bad for Melinda. He seemed to be a pretty nice guy.

"There was nothing you could've done. It's not your fault." He said and walked out of the room. Aidan didn't know what to say or do, but he knew that Melinda wouldn't want him to blame himself for what happened. It was just so hard not to.

Melinda was standing in the attic, but it was different somehow. She just couldn't put her finger on it. She looked around. There was no one there, but she could feel something in the air. Something not good. Something evil. She heard a voice behind her.

"Hello, Melinda." She turned around and gasped. This couldn't be... Oh God, please don't let it be true.

A/N: (Short chapter, I know..) Haha, I'm gonna be evil as usual and leave you there. What do you guys think? Who is it? R&R and we'll see if you're right. A big hug to you all! :D

And one more thing... I want to know if you want me to continue the story. I haven't had time to write lately, but soon I will! Now I just need to know if you want me to keep writing or not? Please tell me :) 3


	13. Poison of the Mind

[Previously...]

Melinda sneaked into the livingroom, followed by Aidan and Wyatt. As soon as she came in there an energyball hit her arm.

Wyatt orbed behind them and projected his forcefield around them.

He looked at Melinda and Aidan.

"Get down!" Melinda and Aidan ducked. Wyatt put down his forcefield and was about to use his firewave when he was hit in the chest with an athamé. He fell down to the floor.

"Wyatt!" Melinda yelled. She stood up and faced the demons.

Aidan pulled the knife out and tried to tap into Wyatt's healingpowers. After a couple of seconds Wyatt was completely healed. They directed their attention to Melinda and the demons. They turned around just in time to see a demon throw some kind of potion at Melinda. She fell down to the floor, unconcious.

Wyatt was up in the attic, looking in the book of shadows, trying to find an antidote for Melinda. He came up empty.

"I don't even know what I'm looking for." Someone orbed in front of him. It was an Elder.

"I'm sorry, Wyatt, but there's nothing we can do. We've never seen this kind of poison before.." Wyatt stared at her.

"Poison? What do you mean? "

"It's something we've never seen before. I'm sorry, Wyatt." She said and orbed away.

"That's what you're leaving me with? What do you want me to do? Watch my sister die?"

"You've got to wake up, sweetie. We need you." Aidan said to the unconcious Melinda. It should've been him lying there. If only he'd been more attentive, maybe she'd be okay.

"Blaming yourself doesn't help her." Aidan jerked and turned around. Chris was standing in the doorway.

"I know." Aidan said.

"There was nothing you could've done. It's not your fault." Chris said and walked out of the room.

Melinda was standing in the attic, but it was different somehow. She could feel something in the air. Something evil.

"Hello, Melinda." She turned around and gasped. This couldn't be... Oh God, please don't let it be true.

**Poison of the Mind**

**"Wyatt!" Melinda gasped. There was something different about him. He was the evil she was sensing. He was completely dressed in black and his hair was long and curly. He looked at her with a sneer.**

**"Well, of course. Who else would it be sis'? Where've you been? I've been looking all over for you!" The amused look in his eyes turned angry. Melinda didn't know what to say. She didn't know what had happened. How did Wyatt turn evil? When? Why?**

**"I... I was just.."**

**"You were looking for Chris, weren't you?" He asked. **

**"Yeah." She said quickly. He couldn't be angry if he thought she'd been looking for Chris, right?**

**"Yeah, I was. Couldn't find him though." Now he didn't look angry. Now he looked furious.**

**"Melinda, how many times do I have to tell you? YOU CAN'T SEE CHRIS!" He yelled. Melinda flinched. She'd never seen him like this. She was shaking. He was scaring her.**

**"But... Why?" He just stared at her like she was crazy. What did she say? What is all this? Why is she here? How did she get here? How would she get out of here?**

**"Did you hit your head or something?" He asked her. Then he looked worried. He walked over to her and stroke her hair.**

**"Did Chris do something to you? Melinda, you've got to tell me." She really didn't understand anything. Why would Chris do something to her? Why would he hurt her? He wasn't evil too, right? **

**"No! No he didn't. I told you, I couldn't find him." He looked at her and then walked toward the stairs. He turned around.**

**"Maybe you should go to bed. You look tired. I'll be back in a while. I have some business to take care of." He walked out of the room and left Melinda alone in the attic. She looked around and her gaze stopped at a mirror. She practically ran to it. She hadn't really noticed before, but she was dressed in black jeans and a black leather tanktop. She had a lot of black eyeshadow and eye pen around her eyes and her hair was longer than usual, wavy and very dark brown. She had to get out of here. Wherever she was. She heard voices and used her mind to search through the entire house. There were demons everywhere! She definitely had to get out of there. She channeled one of the demons' power and thought of Chris. It didn't work. He must have cast some kind of protection spell on his hidingplace. She thought of Aidan instead and shimmered out of the attic.**

Wyatt stepped into Melinda's room. Aidan was still sitting beside her.

"Hey." Wyatt said. Aidan turned around and looked at him. He hadn't noticed him.

"Hey." Wyatt sat down next to him.

"Are you okay?" Aidan shook his head. The tears hadn't quite dried yet.

"No, I'm not. But I have an idea. The demons in the Underworld wants me to kill Melinda, right? So I thought that I'd go down there and you know get all angry and yell at them and stuff. Maybe I could get them to tell me what they did. And if they won't... Well, then I guess things will get a little violent." Wyatt was about to object but before he could Aidan shimmered out. He sighed and turned to Melinda. He couldn't leave her alone.

"Bianca, there has to be something. Are you sure you haven't heard of something like this before?" Chris said. He was getting frustrated. He couldn't just sit down on his ass and do nothing. This was his babysister. Why did everything have to happen to her? Bianca sighed.

"Look, Chris, I'm sorry but I haven't. I had no idea that they would do anything. I thought they were waiting for further instructions from me and Aidan." Bianca was also frustrated and sad. When she started dating Chris, Melinda was the first one to approve of her and welcome her. Melinda felt like a sister to her too. Chris looked up at the ceiling.

"Wyatt wants something." He took Biancas hand and they went upstairs.

The first thing Chris and Bianca saw was Wyatt pacing back and forth and glancing at Melinda every other second. Chris knocked to get his attention.

"Wyatt, what's the matter? Where's Aidan?" Wyatt looked at him, but he didn't stop pacing.

"Aidan went down to the Underworld to find the demons and get them to tell him what that poison was." Chris' eyes went wide.

"Wait, what? Poison?" He went to Wyatt and stopped him, his hands on Wyatt's shoulders.

"What do you mean 'poison'?" Wyatt sighed and told them about what the Elder had said. He could see in Chris' eyes that he was starting to panic.

"So what do we do? We have to help her Wyatt!"

"I know, but let's just wait until Aidan gets back and see what he's found out."

**Melinda shimmered into a cemetery. She looked around. Why would Aidan hide in a cemetery? If he was working against Wyatt, then why wasn't he in hiding with Chris and Bianca? She stood beside a gravestone and she gasped when she saw what was written.**

_**Here lies**_

_**Aidan James**_

_**2007 - 2026**_

_**The love of my life**_

**Tears were streaming down her face and she fell to the ground next to the gravestone. Why did this happen? How did it happen? Why? As she was crying she touched the stone and was sucked into a premonition.**

_**Melinda was standing between Wyatt and Aidan. Wyatt with an energyball in his hand and Aidan with a fireball in his. She was trying to get them to stop. She didn't want anything to happen. **_

_**Wyatt ordered one of his demons to grab a hold on Melinda. She fought against him. She knew what was going to happen. She looked at Wyatt and begged him not to hurt Aidan. Wyatt looked at Melinda for a while, then ordered the demon to let her go. **_

_**She ran to Aidan and kissed him. Aidan opened his eyes and saw the energyball that'd formed in Wyatt's hand and pushed Melinda out of the way. He was hit by the energyball and fell to the floor. The energyball had been very high voltage and it had hit him in his stomach. **_

_**Melinda screamed and ran to him, putting his head in her lap. She was crying and stroke his hair, telling him that everything was going to be okay. He told her that he loved her, and then he closed his eyes. And he was gone.**_

_**Melinda was heartbroken and furious with Wyatt. She stood up and was just about to throw an energyball at her brother when he threw a potion at her. She stopped and her gaze went blank. **_

_**Wyatt ordered one of the demons to bury Aidan in the cemetery and then he put a false memory in Melinda's mind. He made her believe that Aidan was killed by a demon in the Underworld that he'd tried to kill, but he got killed himself instead. She'd never gotten back her real memories.**_

**Melinda came back from her premonition. She was crying even harder now. The last time she'd felt like this was when her parents died. Even though she was only 9 years old when it happened she still remembered the feeling. After a while the tears stopped and rage filled her. How could Wyatt do this to her? How could he do that to Aidan? She sensed if there was a demon nearby and luckily there was. He was far away, but if she concentrated really hard she could tap into his shimmering powers and go home. There she would confront Wyatt. She didn't care if he'd kill her too. He might as well. Aidan was gone, and she had no idea where Chris was or if he was even alive.**

Aidan was down in the Underworld and he'd found his father's former right hand.

"What did you do to Melinda? She was mine, remember?" Aidan yelled. Balthazar flinched and then looked at Aidan with a frustrated gaze.

"Yes. She was. But we thought it was taking too long. We needed to do something fast, so we came up with a poison. A poison that has never been done before." Aidan was getting impatient, but he was also excited. This was what they needed. He waited for Balthazar to continue. He didn't have to ask.

"The poison makes her unconcious and sends her astral-self to an alternate dimension. An evil dimension. The best part is that if she gets killed in that dimension... She dies in this dimension too. You know what? That wasn't the best part. The best part is that her brothers won't be able to heal her. The only way to do that is to heal her astral-self, which happens to be in another dimension." He said and smiled an evil smile. Aidan was starting to panic, although he didn't show it. He wasn't sure how to get the demon to tell him what the antidote was. But he had to try. For Melinda.

"But what if her brothers find out what the antidote is? Then it's all been for nothing." He hoped this would work.

"There's no chance in hell that will happen. We're the only ones with the antidote, and we only have one. It's safely kept inside the Source's cave." Aidan's heart jumped. They might be able to get that antidote. He just had to make sure that no one would see him. He needed the others' help. He talked some more to Balthazar to make sure that he wouldn't suspect anything. Then he said that he had to go back so they wouldn't suspect that he was working on the evil side. Balthazar didn't doubt him.

Wyatt and Bianca were sitting in the kitchen. Chris was upstairs with Melinda.

They hadn't said much to each other. They didn't know what to say. There was something seriously wrong with Melinda, something that could be fatal, and they didn't know what to do. Wyatt drank from his cup of coffee while Bianca just stirred in hers. They were a little tense as they were waiting for Aidan to come back. He had to have some information about this so called poison. What if he hadn't? What would they do then?

"Wyatt, Bianca, get up here now!" Chris called. Wyatt and Bianca ran upstairs, thinking that something really bad had happened. When they looked in to Melinda's room they saw Chris standing with walked in to the room and Aidan met their gazes.

"I've got good news and I've got bad news. Which ones do you want to hear first?" Chris answered right away, almost before Aidan stopped talking.

"Start with the bad." Aidan looked at him and sighed.

"The bad news is that this poison is really dangerous. It's sent her to an alternative reality. An evil reality. It's only her astral-self of course. But if she gets hurt or even worse.. killed.." Aidan almost choked on the word. He didn't want to say it, let alone think about it. He continued anyway.

"If anyhing like that happens in that world, it'll happen to her here as well. So if she gets killed in that reality or dimension or whatever... She'll die here too." He looked around. The others were pale as ghosts. He hurriedly continued to the 'good' news.

"The good news, or maybe I should say better news, is that there is an antidote. But the problem is that it's hidden in the Source's cave, and there's only one antidote. It's our only shot." He said and looked around again. He didn't know what else to say. Wyatt put on a brave face.

"Well, then we better go get it. Before something happens." He said and started to walk out of the room and to the attic and the book of shadows.

**Melinda shimmered in to the attic. There was no one there. She walked quietly over the floor to the stairs and sat down and listened. She couldn't catch any words, but she knew Wyatt was down there. She recognized his voice, even though it wasn't like his voice was in her world. This voice was cold and demanding, hard in a way that she'd never heard before. This just couldn't be her brother. What had happened to make him so... evil?**

**But before, in the attic... He'd been almost kind to her. Well, he actually had been kind to her. So there had to be some good in him right? But if there was, how could he have done this to her? He broke her heart by killing Aidan. That is not 'good' in any way. Melinda sighed quietly. She had to get out of here. **

**She hadn't noticed that it was suddenly very quiet downstairs. She only noticed it when she heard someone come up the stairs. **

**She stood up and started to walk towards whoever was coming up. It was just a demon. When he saw her he looked at her with fire in his eyes and he was about to throw an energyball at her when they heard a voice from downstairs.**

**"NO! Don't touch my babysister. Unless you want to burn in purgatory, that is." Wyatt said.**

**The demon mumbled something and went downstairs again. He was followed by Melinda who ran downstairs before him. She walked towards Wyatt.**

**"How could you?" She yelled. **

**"How could you kill him? How could you do that and then erase my memories? How is that fair?" She slapped him. She couldn't stop it, it just came completely out of the blue. It was nothing she'd planned. It was something she shouldn't have done. Wyatt didn't just look angry. He looked furious. He didn't even look at the demons. He just glared at Melinda.**

**"Gentlemen, would you mind? I need some time with my sister." The demons shimmered away and left Melinda alone with a furious Wyatt. He didn't say anything at first. He just stood there staring at her. Melinda stared back at him with tears forming in her eyes. She didn't want to cry. Not in front of him. She couldn't show her weakness. She had to stay strong.**

**"How did you know?" He said coldly, watching her closely.**

**Melinda's voice trembled a little, but she tried to hide it. By the look in Wyatt's eyes, she didn't succeed.**

**"I was in the cemetary. I found his grave and I had a premonition." Now she couldn't stop the tears from streaming down her face.**

**"Why? Why did you do that to me?"**

**"You little bitch. How dare you question me? I gave you protection, I gave you a home." He walked around her in a circle, trying to scare her. Which he did.**

**"And this is how you thank me?" He yelled. Melinda flinched. **

**"Chris left you because he thought it was the right thing to do. The only way to keep you safe from me. By letting you stay with me. I have taken care of you, I kept you safe, but this? This I do not tolerate. I never took an oath to never hurt you. I can do that whenever I please." When he said that last sentence he conjured up a knife and held it to her throat. Melinda froze. She was afraid to even move a millimeter. She was afraid that if she did, he'd kill her.**

Wyatt, Chris and Aidan were upstairs looking through the book. Bianca was with Melinda.

"So... What are we looking for?" Chris asked, a little confused since they were going to get the antidote. Shouldn't they orb down there and just do their best? Wyatt was flipping the pages of the book. He didn't look up when he spoke.

"We're looking for spells and potions we might need down there. For example; Here's an invisibility spell, a very strong explosion potion and a spell to create a door. That last one can be used to get into the Source's cave from any other way but the one that is guarded by I-don't-know-how-many demons." Wyatt wrote down the spells and told Aidan the ingredients they needed for the explosion potion. Aidan went straight to work. As they were working the doorbell suddenly rang. They all looked at each other. No one seemed to expect anyone. Wyatt sighed and gave Chris the paper and pen and then went downstairs to open the door.

When he did, it was someone he definitely didn't expect.

"Hi! What are you doing here..?"

A/N: So...? Tell me what you guys think :) I'll try to update as soon as I can!

Btw, if you find any mistakes, like grammar or spelling, please let me know! :)

Hugs to you all! 3


End file.
